Four days at a Funeral SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony has to attend a family funeral out of town and hates the thought of attending alone. When all else fails, Gibbs agrees to go with him. Gibbs has an ulterior motive for wanting to go and Tony's family has the wrong impression about Tony and Gibbs relationship. SLASH Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_First off thank you to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. You are amazing, awesome, for being able to keep up with my crazy pace. Thank you so much!_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined. You are all amazing and I love you! You all inspire me :)_

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**###########**

Wiping his brow he stepped back and looked at the frame, it would do. Starting a new boat was always like starting a new chapter in life and in so many ways he really was.

"Wow that was quick." Tony descended the stairs and sat on one of the sawhorses.

Without asking Gibbs dumped out a jar of nails and poured Tony a drink. Handing it over, Tony took a sip. It had been a long week and it was only Thursday.

"You remember I'm taking a personal day tomorrow right?" Tony asked glancing from the boat to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded leaning back against the tool bench.

"God, I so don't wanna go tomorrow." Tony groaned. "I'm going alone so all I'll hear "why aren't you seeing anyone. You're such a nice boy and so handsome.""

Gibbs smirked. "So take someone."

"I've tried, called almost my whole little black book." Tony shook his head. "Everyone's busy or refuses to go. A funeral is not exactly the kinda date most people wanna go on."

"Abby?"

"She can't. She has plans this Saturday and I'm staying till Monday, because of the holiday." Tony ran his hands down his face, then chuckled. "Got any plans this weekend?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Wanna go to a funeral with me?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"You're kidding right?"

Another shrug.

"We'd be gone all weekend." Tony said skeptical.

"Yeah, I got that."

"But it's a great family estate. My mom's uncles place." Tony smiled the excitement starting to set in. "Huge place, everything you could want."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Are you serious about this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

The excitement faded as trepidation took over. _Not a good idea. _Tony told himself. A weekend with Gibbs. _Tell him no_. "I'd owe you big time boss." _Damn it, what the hell are you doing?_

"I'll collect." Gibbs smirked taking a drink from his mug.

"The funeral is tomorrow night." Tony paused, mentally head slapping himself for agreeing to this. "But after that the weekend is ours. Well, not ours, ours. I mean, you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at seven am." Tony smiled. _What the hell have you done?_ "It's about a four and a half hour drive to Elizabeth City."

Another nod.

Tony started up the basement steps, then paused. "Gibbs." Cocking his head, he looked at his boss "Are you really sure, you don't have to do this. I can go alone, it's not as big of a deal as I make it out to be."

Gibbs steel blue eyes locked on green. "It was just an offer, if you don't want-"

"No." Tony quickly snapped. "I want you to come, I mean go with me." _God, get a grip_. "Tomorrow at seven."

"Seven." Gibbs nodded.

Continuing up the stairs, Tony disappeared and a few seconds later Gibbs heard the front door open and close. Gibbs brow furrowed. Why did Tony try and backpedal?

* * *

Climbing into his car, Tony took a deep breath, then dropped his head against the steering wheel. He banged his head repeatedly on the wheel. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ouch!" Rubbing his forehead, he groaned. This was such a bad idea.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway a few minutes before seven, Tony shook out his body, and took a deep breath. "You can do this, it'll be fine. Just keep it professional."

Gibbs stepped out of the house and Tony groaned. _Not the tan pant suit._ _Damn it_. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Tony let out a long breath. _Keep it together. So he looks sexy as hell. He's your boss and he's doing you a favor. That's it, end of story!_

Carrying a small duffel bag and a garment bag, Gibbs tossed the bags into the back seat, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You ready for this?" Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs nodded.

Once they were on the road an odd silence settled between them. Something Gibbs wasn't used to between them.

"Whose funeral?" Gibbs asked breaking the silence.

"My aunt Bridget." Tony chuckled. "She was awesome when I was growing up. Crazy, but so much fun."

"Crazy ones always are the most fun."

"The rest of the family is great too. Lots of cousins, some other aunts and uncles and all their husbands and wives." Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "And plenty of booze."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Hey come on we're Irish on my mom's side." Tony grinned the nervous energy taking over. "And the estate is amazing. Tons of rooms, bar, pool room, library, tennis courts and on, and on, and on."

The rest of the trip was spent with Tony regaling Gibbs with stories about the estate and some of his family. Gibbs knew it was a nervous chatter, but it made the trip go quickly and soon they pulled up to the estate. Tony wasn't kidding, it was huge. No wonder everyone was staying at the estate, he had no doubt that several extended families could live here and not see each other for weeks. Pulling up to the front of the house, a man met them as they stepped out of the car.

"Anthony." The man grinned as he bear hugged Tony. "Damn, so glad you came."

"Conor. How's it going?" Tony smiled.

"Rachael's got morning sickness" Conor rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you used to it, this is number six."

Conor smiled proudly. "I never get use to it."

"Right."

"And this must be Jethro?" Conor extended his hand to Gibbs. "Is it okay if I call you Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, shaking the man's hand.

"Tony!" Another man emerged from the house and crushed Tony in an embrace.

"Ian." Tony hugged back.

"Get your ass in here." Ian smiled. "Everyone's dying to see you. It's been too long."

By their age, Gibbs assumed the guys were Tony's cousins.

"We should probably get settled." Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"Don't worry. Servants will take the bags to your room." Ian smiled. "Jethro right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Tony go. I'll take Jethro to get a drink." Conor smirked patting Gibbs' shoulder.

"Go ahead." Gibbs nodded, seeing the concern in Tony's eyes.

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "I won't be long."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen there were seven or eight people standing around talking.

"Hey Conor. Who've we got here?" A tall brunette asked.

"Jethro." Conor grinned and winked at the brunette. "Tony's friend."

Hi's rang up all around.

"Jethro we've heard so much about you." Another person said.

Gibbs forced a smile.

The tall brunette approached Gibbs. "I'm Anna. Tony's cousin and I'm so happy to meet you." She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Nice to meet you." Trying to be polite, Gibbs hugged her back. She steps back and Gibbs could see the family resemblance. Anna was striking, with a beautiful smile that lit up her face. Maybe that smile wasn't just a DiNozzo trait. She had the same green eyes, sparkling even brighter when she smiled with a hint of mischief.

"You're Tony's boss right?" Another woman asked.

"Yes."

"And you've been partners how long?" Anna asked.

"Over ten years."

"Wow." Anna shook her head with a look of surprise. "That's great. I was worried about Tony for a long time. Jumping from job to job and relationship to relationship."

Another nod.

"Jethro what can I get you to drink?" Conor asked standing in front of a row of bottles.

"Bourbon." Gibbs could use a drink, no matter how early it was.

"I was shocked, but thrilled when Tony called last night and said he was bringing you." Anna gave Gibbs the once over. "We've been begging him for years to bring someone to meet us."

Gibbs smiled.

"You must be special if he's letting you meet us." Anna smiled happily. "But then if you've been together ten years I think that proves something."

"Here you go." Conor handed Gibbs the Bourbon.

"Thanks." Taking the glass, Gibbs forced himself to take a small sip. He could drink with the best of them, but he normally didn't start before noon.

"We harass Tony something terrible." Conor smirked. "But we just want him to be happy."

Yet another nod.

"You're the strong silent type right?" Anna chuckled. "Guess you'd have to be with Tony, Mr. Diarrhea of the Mouth."

Everyone laughed.

"Are you out to your family? They've met Tony?" Conor asked.

"Out?" There was a puzzled look on Gibbs' face.

"Do they know about you and Tony?" Conor paused. "I thought Tony said he met your dad."

"Yeah." Gibbs took another swig of the Bourbon. "Tony's met my father."

"Tony speaks very highly of him."

"Jack gets a kick out of Tony." Gibbs smirked. The several times Jack had come to town, they had bonded

"So any wedding bells in the future for you two?" Anna asked excitedly. "It's legal in D.C."

The Bourbon caught in Gibbs' throat and he had to cough, trying to force it down.

"Still scared of getting remarried?" Anna chewed at her lower lip. "Tony said you've been divorced a couple times."

"A couple." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Well, you obviously just hadn't found the right man." She gave him a wink.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony and I aren-"

"Hey everyone." Tony smiled walking into the kitchen, cutting off Gibbs explanation.

"Tony." Rang up from around the room as people came up and hugged him.

Anna was the first to ambush Tony, giving him a hug and whispering in his ear. "Jethro is gorgeous."

She smiled at Tony, giving him a wink as she stepped aside allowing another person to say hello and hug him.

Once the hello's and hugs finally ended, Gibbs put down his drink and touched Tony's elbow. "Tony." Gibbs nodded towards the door.

"Um, we'll be right back." Tony knew that look, knew the way Gibbs had said his name that something was wrong.

Ohhhhs and Aahhhhhh's rang up as the two walked out of the room. Tony glanced back confused by the reaction.

Gibbs pushed Tony into the first open door he saw and shut it behind him. He stood there staring at Tony.

"What happened?" Tony groaned. Leave it to his family to piss off Gibbs within the first half hour of them being there.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest.

Tony's eyes darted back and forth. "Um no."

Gibbs continued to stare at the younger man.

"Well I know it's early, but come on its five o'clock somewhere right?" Tony laughed thinking Gibbs was talking about everyone drinking so early in the day.

"Tony." The name was now spoken with annoyance.

"What? Did I miss something?" Tony tried to think of the endless possibilities of bizarre things his family could have done while they were alone with Gibbs. "Did Anna come on to you? She said something about thinking you were gorgeous. She's single."

"Don't think that would work." Gibbs balked.

"Would it be too weird dating someone related to me?" Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It would be weird because since she thinks I'm already dating someone."

Tony drew his head back puzzled. "Who?"

"You."

Tony's eyes went wide. "What?"

"She thinks I'm your boyfriend." Gibbs paused. "Everyone in that kitchen believes that."

Dropping down in one of the chairs, Tony ran his hands over his face.

"Tony?" Gibbs spoke the name as a question.

Leaning forward, Tony put his elbows on his knees. This wasn't how he wanted Gibbs to find out. Hell he never wanted Gibbs to find out. "Um, it's just a misunderstanding. I'll talk to them."

"A misunderstanding?" Gibbs sat down in the chair across from Tony.

"Yeah." Tony's gaze fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was a disappointment note to Gibbs' voice.

"Never had a reason to." Tony dropped his head back. "Or wanted to."

"Did you think I would care?" Gibbs thought Tony knew him better than that.

"No." Shaking his head, Tony finally looked at Gibbs. "I know you're not like that."

"And all the women?"

"I like dating women." Tony shrugged.

"Your family?"

A lump formed in Tony's throat. "They know my preferences."

"So you told them I was your boyfriend?"

"No." Tony shot up shaking his head. "God no. I would never do that."

Gibbs eyed Tony.

"They must have assumed when I called last night and told them I was bringing you." Tony ran his hands through his hair. "I never said we were dating. I said I was bringing a friend."

"But you've talked about me?" Gibbs paused. "They knew I was your boss."

"Yeah I've talked about you." Tony tried to down play it. He had probably talked about Gibbs more than he should have in the past. "As my boss, nothing more."

Gibbs stood up. "Okay."

"I'll fix it." Tony sighed. "I hope they didn't embarrass you with anything in the kitchen."

"_I'm so happy for him."_

Gibbs and Tony both heard the female voice outside the door.

"_I know."_

This time a male voice.

"_Tony's been so unhappy for so long."_

Gibbs now realized the voice was Anna talking to Conor.

"Hiding who he is, what he wants."

"_It's hard." Conor answered._

"_I worry about him." Anna sighed. "His mother would be so thrilled to see him with such a gorgeous guy. Those two together are heartbreak city for us poor straight girls."_

"_Yeah." Conor chuckled._

"_Jethro seems uncomfortable though." Anna sighed. "I want everyone welcoming him with open arms, understood."_

"_I get it. Don't worry. Jethro's a good man. He'll fit right in."_

"_Tony looks happy I wanna keep it that way." Anna continued. "Anyone acts like an asshole about this I'll beat the shit out of them. Tony's had enough rejection over all this."_

"_No one cares Anna. You know that." Conor sighed. "We tease him, but he knows we support him."_

The voices faded away as the two walked down the hall.

Tony had dropped back down in the chair and was staring at the floor. "Didn't realize she cared so much?"

Gibbs knew the conversation had moved Tony.

"She's always acted more like a big sister to me than a cousin." Tony rubbed his forehead. "She shouldn't worry so much."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Some people aren't as accepting as this side of the family." Tony swallowed the emotion.

Gibbs nodded not pressing as to whom wasn't accepting. Although he had an idea.

Tony took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll talk to Anna first. Make sure she understands." Tony turned towards the door and Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we should-"

The door opened suddenly and Gibbs released Tony's arm.

"I wondered where you two were hiding." Anna grinned. "Lunch time."

"We'll be right there." Tony forced a smile.

"We're on the balcony."

"Okay.

She took a step into the room. "You don't have to worry." Anna smiled. "No one cares if you want to be affectionate in front of us. It's sweet."

Tony rolled his eyes.

turned around his eyes wide and grinned at Gibbs.

"Good to know." Gibbs smirked. "I'll remember that for the future."

Tony turned around, his face contorted in confusion.

"Everyone here is so thrilled for both of you." Anna's happiness was evident. "We have wanted to see Tony happy for so long."

"I try my best." Gibbs nodded.

"You must be doing a great job." Anna chuckled. "I've never seen that sparkle so intense in his eyes."

Spinning back around Tony glared at her. "Okay got it." He pushed her out the door. "Everyone's happy Tony's got a man."

"You're so cute all in love." Anna patted Tony's cheek.

"He is, isn't he." Gibbs winked at her.

Yet again Tony turned around giving Gibbs a puzzled look.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "Why are all the good ones gay?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Tony turned to Anna. "We'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time." She waved as she walked away.

Closing the door, Tony leaned back against the door and stared at Gibbs. "What the hell?"

"You're happy, they're happy."

"They're happy, because they have the wrong impression."

Gibbs shrugged. "What's wrong with letting them believe it, for the weekend."

"What?" Tony shook his head, then tapped his palm against his ear as if he had heard wrong. Then he looked at Gibbs, a befuddled look on his face. "You wanna pretend to be my boyfriend for the weekend?"

Gibbs shrugged again.

Rubbing his hand over his forehead, Tony laughed. "This is a joke right? Anna put you up to this?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Why, I mean, what would we, how-." Tony groaned. _Don't even consider it! Just tell him no._ "You would really do that?"

"Why not?" Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "They care about you, they wanna see you happy. Why disappoint them?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "You just wanna do this so Anna won't know you're straight and hit on you."

Gibbs snickered. "That's a damn good reason."

"You don't even know these people, why do you care what they think?"

"I know you and you care what they think."

Tony's eyes glanced at the floor then back up settling on the steel blue eyes.

"It's not a big deal."

_Yeah right. Not for you._ Tony thought to himself. Can you really pretend when what you're pretending is something you actually want?

"Tony."

Gibbs speaking his name pulled Tony out of his thought.

"They're going to hound you for information, harass you, joke and kid." Tony smirked. "They are gonna be all up in your business."

"I think I can handle it." Gibbs gave that famous half smirk.

"If you change your mind, at any time-"

"I'll be fine." Gibbs nodded. "Will you?"

_No._ That was the answer Tony should have given, wanted to give. "Yeah. I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. You are amazing, awesome, for being able to keep up with my crazy pace. Thank you so much!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, hope everyone continues to enjoy :)_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined. You are all amazing and I love you! _

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**###########**

The people sitting around the table all looked up when Gibbs and Tony walked onto the back patio.

"About time." Anna grinned. "Just what were you doing?"

Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

"Come sit. We saved you two seats." Another woman patted a chair next to her. "Jethro I've been waiting patiently to meet you.

"Jethro, my cousin Sasha." Tony introduced them as they sat down. He took the seat away from Sasha, forcing Gibbs sit between them.

"So did you two meet at work?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Baltimore."

"That's right. Tony left Baltimore and went to NCIS." She grinned at Gibbs. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"Yeah."

Tony was eating, keeping his mouth occupied, not wanting to have to talk.

"Wanted him for yourself?"

"I did." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "He's good."

Several people snickered.

"At his job." Gibbs picked up his glass. "And other things."

Tony jerked his head sideways, a look of surprise on his face at Gibbs' comment. Gibbs ignored the look as he took a drink.

Chuckles rang up.

"You must like movies then?" Anna asked from across the table.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Really?" Anna paused. "I mean, that's such a huge thing to Tony."

"It is and I respect that." Gibbs leaned back. "Like all couples, we have our own interests as well as things we like to do together."

"Gibbs builds amazing boats." Tony, for some reason, felt he needed to interject.

"Gibbs?" Anna laughed.

"Habit." Gibbs' arm went around the back of Tony's chair. "Work."

"Right." Anna nodded. "Isn't that hard. Working together and dating?"

"Not really." Gibbs shrugged.

Again Tony looked at Gibbs, surprised by how easily he was dealing with this.

"But you're his boss." Conor leaned forward on the table. "I would think that could be complicated."

"Believe me, work and personal are completely separate for G-Jethro." Tony cleared his throat.

"And are you as good at keeping it separate Tony?" Sasha asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Not as good as Jethro." Tony forced a smile.

"Knowing you, you're probably dragging him into a conference room or office for a quickie." Anna wiggled her eyebrows. "Or the elevator."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Anna pointed at Gibbs and laughed. "See I knew it. That look says it all."

This time Tony glared at Gibbs only to have the glare ignored.

"Oh come on Tony." Conor shook his head. "We know how you are."

"Alright, moving on." Tony barked.

"Relax." Sasha chuckled. "We're only kidding. Something wrong Anthony? You normally give as good as you get."

Tony took a deep breath. "Must just be tired from the drive."

"You should have let me drive." Gibbs said.

"I wanted to survive the trip, didn't need a double funeral."

Gibbs smirked.

"Bad driver?" Conor chuckled, glancing between Tony and Gibbs.

"Fast driver." Tony took a drink and smiled at Gibbs. "If you had driven we'd have been here in two hours, if we survived."

"Does he leave his clothes on the floor too?" Conor's wife, Rachael asked with a chuckle.

"No." Tony pushed a piece of meat around his plate with his fork. "Although he doesn't know how to throw a takeout carton away."

The group chuckled.

"How terrible." Rachael groaned sarcastically. "I'd be thrilled if Conor brought a takeout meal home once in awhile. It would mean I didn't have to cook."

"Jethro's a great cook." Tony chimed.

"Really?" Anna looked surprised.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not really."

"He makes the best steak ever." Tony put down his fork and spoke with his hands. "Cowboy style, in the fireplace. The best steak you'll ever have. And his chili. Amazing." He paused then quickly added. "Oh, and something he does with his hamburgers, but he won't tell me." Realizing everyone was smiling at him, he sensed the one pair of eyes on him that matter. He turned towards Gibbs and saw the older man staring at him intently.

"Didn't realize my cooking impressed you so much."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

Leaning towards Tony, Gibbs whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. "I'll tell you about the burgers one day... when I think you're ready."

Ooohhhs echoed around the table.

"And just what do I have to do to be ready?"

There was a seductive tone to Tony's voice that surprised Gibbs and he grinned. "I'll let you know."

Tony felt his mouth go dry as Gibbs continued to stare at him intensely.

"Get a room." Conor groaned.

Finally tearing his eyes away, Tony picked up his glass and emptied it, then stood up. "I need another drink."

Gibbs watched as Tony walked away.

"Is he okay?" Anna asked. "He's usually not this touchy."

"We just had a long week, then the drive." Looking over, Gibbs saw Tony standing at the other end of the balcony staring out over the grounds. "Excuse me a minute." Gibbs pushed his chair out and made his way across the balcony.

"So sweet." Anna watched Gibbs heading towards Tony. "Checking on his man."

"Didn't mean to upset you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, his hand brushing the small of Tony's back.

Tony jumped both from the voice and the touch.

"I'm not upset." Tony sighed. "It's just strange."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked out over the landscape, leaning his hip against the balcony rail and looking at Tony.

"You're a convincing boyfriend." Tony continued to stare out at the grounds.

"I have been a boyfriend before." Gibbs chuckled.

"To a man?" Tony asked.

"And I've met plenty of questioning families." Gibbs ignored Tony's question. "This one is pretty tame."

"Just wait." Tony paused. "They're not drunk yet."

Gibbs laughed. "I think I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can."

"Relax." Gibbs' hand again touched the small of Tony's back, this time staying there. "You're tense and uneasy."

Tony nodded.

"That bad pretending I'm your boyfriend?"

"No." Smiling over at Gibbs, Tony shook his head. "Just weird. Gonna take some time to get used to."

"Okay." Giving Tony a nod, Gibbs took his hand away.

"We're heading in to get ready." Anna said walking towards them "You two coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Tony said taking a deep breath trying to forget the warmth on his back from Gibbs' touch.

* * *

"Here's your room." Conor stopped in front of a door. "Have fun. We gave you two the master."

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked in, Gibbs following. Closing the door behind him, Gibbs saw the concerned look on Tony's face.

"I could get us separate rooms." Tony knew there were plenty of empty rooms available. "I can get with the staff, no one will know."

"We've shared a room before Tony."

"But not a bed." _God, we really cannot share a bed. _"There is the difference."

Gibbs leaned forward. "We're adults, I think we can deal with it."

"Sure."

"I'll change in the bathroom." Gibbs grabbed his bag and disappeared.

Falling back onto the bed Tony groaned. This was some bizarre dream, it had to be, because the Gibbs he knew would never agree to pretend to be his boyfriend. Tony should end this, just tell everyone the truth, because there was no way he could take this for another three days. The bathroom door opened and Tony sat up. His lips parting slightly and his eyes dilated as he stared at the vision before him.

Gibbs was standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Forgot the suit's in the garment bag."

Tony nodded, his eyes following Gibbs every movement as he picked up the garment bag then made his way back to the bathroom. The bathroom door closed and again Tony flopped back down onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. _Seriously, is this some kinda test or torture?_

* * *

The casket had been lowered into the ground as the graveside service came to an end. Tony was still staring at the open ground transfixed.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked standing beside Tony.

Tony nodded. "It wasn't a surprise, she was eighty-six, but I'll miss her."

For the third time today, Gibbs' hand touched the small of Tony's back.

"She'd have loved you." Tony chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah." Tony looked at Gibbs. "So polite, handsome, debonair, and suave."

Gibbs laughed. "I don't know about that."

"Come on." Tony took Gibbs' hand and pulled him towards the car.

"Back to the house?"

"Yeah, booze and whatever else that'll make us forget." Tony gave a smile that was laced with a sadness. "Tradition."

"I'm all for tradition."

* * *

Laughter and the clinking of glasses filled the large sitting room they were in. Endless members of Tony's family coming in and out of the room, while other small groups were out on the balcony and in other rooms in the estate.

"This is the last one, I swear." Rachael said rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"You said that two kids ago." Tony snickered.

"And she'll say it again with the next one." Conor kissed his wife's cheek as he patted her belly.

"NO!" Rachael shook her head vigorously. "Six is more than enough."

"Come on, there's eight in my family, we have to at least tie that!" There was pride in Conor's statement.

Tony laughed shaking his head.

"Do you want kids Jethro?" Rachael asked seeing the faraway look in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Maybe."

She cocked her head slightly, women's intuition. "You _had_ children."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"It's okay." Taking a swig of his drink, Gibbs felt the brush of Tony's fingers against his hand, and smiled at the younger man.

"Okay happier questions." Anna glared at Tony. "Over ten years together, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Um, well." Tony wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I, it's-"

"My fault." Gibbs cut in. "I tend to like to keep my personal life, personal."

"Why do I not believe that?" Anna balked, again glaring at Tony. "Tony can be very guarded when it comes to relationships, especially ones that mean a great deal to him."

"Really?" There was a surprise in Gibbs voice.

"I really didn't wanna deal with all the questions. Like this one." Tony looked at her. "Or put Jethro through it, at least not until we were ready."

"Good." Anna grinned. "Then this means you both are ready."

Tony groaned, his head dropping down on the back of the couch. _Damn it! She set him up for this._

"You always did fall for my set-ups." Anna rubbed her hands together.

"Anna come on, this really isn't the time for-"

"Tony." Gibbs winked at the younger man. "I told you, I can handle it."

"I don't think you're the one Tony's worried about." Conor laughed. "The questions aren't just for you. They're about how well you know each other."

"We've all been through it." Rachael remembered her induction to the family as if it was yesterday. "I'll try to be more tactful." She glared back and forth between Ian and Anna. "Than they were with me."

Gibbs' eyes travelled around the group of six people sitting around them; Conor and his wife Rachael, Anna, Ian and his wife Michelle, Sasha, and another of Tony's cousin's Becca.

"Have at it." Gibbs leaned forward and took off his jacket laying it across the back of the couch.

"Oh, he's serious now." Conor snickered.

"Jethro." Wide eyed, Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Tony first." Anna grinned. "Jethro a boxer, briefs or commando guy."

Tony shook his head. "Are you kidding me that's your question?"

"Inquiring minds wanna know." Anna winked at Rachael.

"Boxers." Tony sighed.

Anna wagged her finger at Rachael. "You owe me five bucks."

Rachael stuck her tongue out at Anna.

Gibbs looked at Rachael eyebrow raised.

"Pegged you for a brief guy."

"Pajamas or nothing at all?" Rachael asked Tony.

"Pajamas."

"Favorite movie?" Conor asked.

Tony smiled. "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." Gibbs had quoted it when he brought Tony to NCIS for a job.

"Best bodily feature?"

"His eyes." The questions came at a quick pace now, with Tony not even taking more than a second to answer.

"Right or left side of the bed?"

"Side closest to the door."

"Money or happiness?"

"Happiness."

"Most used swear word?"

"Son of a bitch."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla."

"Sex or love."

"Love."

"Missionary or Doggy position."

Tony paused a moment, then guessed. "Doggy."

"Spit or swallow."

"Not answering that!" Tony snapped and glared at Conor.

"Hard and fast, or slow and steady?"

"Depends."

"Lights on or off?"

"On."

"Too much or not enough?" Anna held up her pinky and wiggled it causing everyone to laugh.

Tony stole a glance at Gibbs and saw Gibbs had pulled his leg up and was sitting sideways watching him.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows waiting for Tony to answer.

Turning back to Anna, Tony smiled. "Can it ever be too much?"

"Ohhh!" Rachael clapped her hands. "So true."

"Can we stop this now?" Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Maybe." Conor looked over at Gibbs. "How'd he do?"

"Missed one."

Tony jerked his head sideway. "Which one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gibbs smirked.

"You can tell me." Anna leaned across the coffee table towards Gibbs. Meeting her half way Gibbs whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide. "Really? How could he miss that?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Your turn." Conor nodded to Gibbs.

"Okay." Settling back into the couch, Gibbs asked. "Same questions?"

"Not necessarily, just whatever anyone wants to ask."

"Well, everyone knows Tony goes commando and sleeps naked so we don't have to ask that one."

Gibbs chuckled. "True."

Without thinking, Tony smacked Gibbs' arm.

"Jethro." Rachael asked. "Tony's favorite movie?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "James Bond, Goldfinger."

Tony drew his head back surprised that Gibbs knew that.

"Best bodily feature?"

"His ass." Gibbs saw Tony's shocked look out of the corner of his eye.

"Money or happiness?"

Gibbs snickered. "Happiness." As much as Tony liked the good things in life, the truth was Tony just wanted to be happy.

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Sex or love?"

"Love." Again, Tony might have the reputation but it wasn't what Tony truly wanted.

"Missionary or Doggy position?"

"Doggy."

"Spit or swallow?"

Gibbs looked directly at Conor as he answered the question Tony wouldn't. "Swallow."

"I knew it!" Conor clapped his hands.

Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Too much or not enough?" Anna asked again.

"Perfect." Gibbs winked at her.

"Top or bottom?"

"ENOUGH!" Tony shouted standing up. "You people need a hobby."

"This is our hobby." Conor laughed.

"How did he do Tony?" Sasha asked.

"Just-fine." Tony mumbled.

"He's upset." Michelle grinned. "You must have gotten them all right."

"Interrogation is over." Rachael slowly stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"I could use some sleep too." Gibbs glanced at Tony.

"I'll be up in a little bit." Tony smiled. "I'm gonna catch up with Conor for awhile."

"Good night." Gibbs stood up

"Night." Tony smiled. "See you in a bit."

"Sure." Nodding his goodbyes, Gibbs left a few steps behind Rachael.

As the others followed suit, Tony slumped down on the couch across from Conor and dropped his head back.

"Reason you don't want to go to bed?" Conor grinned.

Jerking his head up, Tony stared at the man across from him. "No."

"That wasn't very convincing." Conor chuckled then took a sip of his drink.

"Just not tired."

"Jethro really didn't seem tired either." Conor smirked. "He seemed like he had other ideas than sleeping."

"He was tired, I'm sure."

"Is he no good in bed?"

"What?" Tony looked shocked.

"That why you don't want to go to bed?"

"No. God no." Tony shook his head. "I mean no. That's not it."

"Then what?" Conor stared at Tony. "Something's bothering you."

Tony sighed. "Just a long day."

"Tony. Jethro's a good guy everyone likes him."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Everyone likes Jethro, I get it."

"Did you not want us to like him?" There was a concerned look on Conor's face.

"I knew everyone would like him." That was the problem. "He's charming when he wants to be."

Conor's eyebrow went up. "Is he not treating you right? I'll kick his ass for you."

Tony laughed. "No. He treats me fine and if he didn't I'd kick his ass."

"Okay. You want another drink?"

"That would be great." Truth was if Tony thought for one moment Gibbs wanted to go to bed for more than sleep, he would have run up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Slowly opening the door, Tony saw Gibbs lying on his back, he looked to be asleep. He silently walked into the room and slipped off his shirt and went to take off his pants and stopped. Damn! His head dropped back. Sleeping naked was not a good idea, especially sleeping naked next to Gibbs. Walking over to his bags, he found the emergency pair of boxers he always took wherever he went. Slipping off his shoes and socks, he stepped out of his jeans, and pulled on the boxers. Trying not to move the bed, he slipped under the covers and curled up onto his side near the edge of the bed.

"Never realized you knew me so well."

_Damn it_. Tony was so sure Gibbs was asleep. He should have known better. "I guessed a lot."

"You only guessed at one question."

_Why the hell do I even try to lie?_ _Gibbs always knows._

"And that's the one you missed." Rolling over, Gibbs sighed. "Night."

"Night." Tony lay there, eyes open. Gibbs was a missionary position man that surprised him. Then again, maybe Gibbs preferred missionary because his answers were those of a straight man.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, glad everyone is enjoying it :)_

_Again, thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. You are amazing, awesome, for being able to keep up with my crazy pace. Thank you so much!_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined. You are all amazing and I love you!_

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Rolling over, Tony stretched and yawned, then his eyes shot open and he sat up. The bed was empty. Flopping back down on the bed, he let out a long slow breath. There was no way he could keep doing this for another three days. Sooner or later he would crack and it would probably be in his sleep. He'd end up moaning Gibbs' name or worse, wrapping his arms around Gibbs in the middle of the night. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then headed down the steps.

He heard the voices from the kitchen when he reached the bottom step.

"I know I told you this before." Anna patted Gibbs' hand across the kitchen island. "But you don't have to worry about being affectionate with Tony, no one minds."

Gibbs nodded. "I remember."

"Okay."

Sensing she wanted to say more, Gibbs asked. "Why did you want to remind me?"

"Well it just seemed like-" She rocked her side to side. "Like there were a lot of times yesterday that you wanted to touch Tony and you held back."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Ah, I have to resist touching him a lot."

Anna smiled with an honest happiness. "Well, you don't have to, not for us." She picked at the side of her coffee cup staring at the dark liquid, then up at Gibbs. "I meant it when I told you how happy I was for the two of you, for Tony. He deserves to be happy."

"Yes he does." Gibbs nodded seeing the sadness in Anna's eyes. "And I promise to try and help make him happy in any way I can."

"I know." Anna shook her head shaking away the emotion.

Standing outside the doorway, Tony took a deep breath fighting back his own emotion as he listened to the conversation.

"But you know I see how happy Tony makes you." Anna chuckled. "Especially when you know he's not looking."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because when Tony's not looking and you can look at him unguarded." Anna smiled and sighed. "You get this look like, like you've never really truly looked at him before and you're falling in love with him all over again at that moment."

Gibbs felt the knot form in his stomach and he cleared his throat.

"It's okay." She patted his hand again. "It will be our secret."

"Thanks."

Tony leaned back against the wall. She had to be imagining things. Gibbs didn't look at him that way?

Putting it out of his head, he put on a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning you two."

"Morning." She kissed Tony's cheek as he approached her.

"Is she regaling you with sordid tales of my youth?" Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs smirked. "We hadn't gotten to that."

"Just wait, she will." Tony poured a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. "And anything she tells you is a gross exaggeration."

"Right." She scoffed. "Who needs to exaggerate any of your stories?"

"So, this a free for all day or are there plans?" Knowing Anna she had already planned something hoping everyone would agree.

Anna's face lit up with excitement.

Tony laughed. "Swimming it is."

Gibbs gaze danced back and forth between them.

"Anna demands we all at least spend a few hours at the lake."

"The lake?"

"A man-made lake on the property." Anna explained. "It's beautiful and we all grew up swimming there. A lot of us had our first kiss there." She smacked Tony's chest playfully. "Including Tony."

"Anna!" Tony glared at her, grabbing her wrist, and yanking her into his arms. "Don't."

"Joshua Glesson." Anna managed to say before Tony got his hand over her mouth. She pried it away. "Under the oak tree, in the water." Tony clamped his hand over her mouth again.

Gibbs shook his head and laughed. "Might as well let her finish."

Tony groaned and removed his hand from Anna's mouth.

"Tony was so in love."

"I was ten." Tony rolled his eyes.

"And you were in love." Anna continued. "It was so sweet, they were both all sloppy lips and groping hands." She started laughing. "They were both so scared. It was the cutest thing ever."

"You were hiding in the tree spying on me!" Tony started tickling her and she dissolved into another fit of laughter.

"Stop!" She tried to wiggle away from him and he finally set her free.

Conor walked into the kitchen, hair standing up, eyes half closed. "You're telling the first kiss story again." He mumbled as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"Of course." Anna said. "Jethro deserved to know the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"That underneath that cute, suave, all American man." She patted Tony cheek. "Is a sweet, awkward, little boy, who I love like a brother." She kissed his forehead.

Tony's eyes closed as her lips touched his forehead.

"A boy that creamed his pants when Joshua Glesson kissed him."

Tony's mouth fell open. Gibbs just about spit out his mouthful of coffee. She tried to step back but Tony grabbed her arms. "You are so dead!"

"NO!" She screamed as Tony attacked her ribcage again.

Rachael walked into Anna's screams of 'uncle' and 'stop'. Rachael shook her head. "She told the Joshua Glesson story again, didn't she?"

Conor nodded.

"When will she learn?" Rachael sighed.

"She has a new audience." Conor chuckled.

"I take it this means we're going to the lake today?" Rachael asked as Tony finally started to let up on Anna.

"Yup."

"And I didn't." Tony stated as he pushed her away.

"Yeah right." Anna rolled her eyes.

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I told you she exaggerates." Tony felt his cheeks actually flush.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Joshua did too."

"Neither of us did!" Tony barked.

"Just go get your suit." Anna waved him off. "I'll go get Ian and Michelle."

"What about Sasha?" Conor chimed.

"She said not to wake her, she'd come get us when lunch is ready."

"Great. I'll go change." Conor was out of the kitchen in a flash.

As the kitchen cleared Tony stood at the kitchen island across from Gibbs.

"I didn't bring swim trunks."

"Didn't think you would." Tony sat down his coffee cup and wiggled his finger at Gibbs. "Come with me."

Gibbs followed Tony up the stairs and into their room. Reaching into his suit case, Tony pulled out a pair of swim trunks with the tag still on them. "I bought them just for you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew Anna would want to go swimming and that you wouldn't bring trunks." Tony tossed the trunks to Gibbs.

"Thanks."

"It'll be fun and I'll protect you." Tony gave him a devilish grin.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Against what?"

"Everyone ganging up on you and dunking you." Tony grinned.

"Right." Gibbs turned and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Gibbs and Tony made their way to the lake, several people were already in the water, Anna and Michelle sitting on the shore.

"This water is really cold just to warn you." Tony smiled. "But once you're in it's great."

"Okay." Gibbs' eyes suddenly locked on Tony's.

"No!" Tony held up his hands, seeing the glimmer in Gibbs' eyes and realizing what Gibbs was thinking. "Jethro don't even think about it."

With unmatched skill Gibbs grabbed Tony and flung them both into the water.

Cheers rang up around them when they resurfaced.

"I can't believe you did that." Tony sputtered through his laughter.

"It's not that cold." Gibbs grinned pushing his hair back out of his face.

Tony lunged at Gibbs, pushing down on his shoulders and shoving him under the water.

"Pay backs a-" Tony closed his mouth as he was dragged down by his hips. A few moments later they both popped back up.

"What was that about payback?" Gibbs asked.

"Evil!" Tony laughed wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and his legs around Gibbs' waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "But you're so damn sexy all wet. I'll let it slide."

"Is that so?" Gibbs brow furrowed as his arms slipped around Tony's waist.

Tony felt his heart stop, fear clutching at his chest. He'd said it without thinking. Said it because it was exactly what he was thinking.

"Are you flirting with me?" Gibbs asked, his fingers brushing across the small of Tony's back.

Tony shook his head.

"Right, don't have to flirt because I'm already your boyfriend."

_What the hell did that mean?_ Tony's eyes were still gazing into Gibbs'.

"Just kiss him already and get it over with!" Anna shouted at them from the shore.

"Anna seems to think I'm holding back, not being as affectionate with you as I want." Slowly, Gibbs let them drift back a little further in the water.

"We're just the newest entertainment." Tony shrugged. "It'll wear off."

"Was this the spot?"

"What?"

"The spot where you kissed Joshua Glesson." Gibbs asked.

Looking towards the shore, Tony saw the oak tree. He looked up and saw the rope swing hanging from the branch above them. Then he looked back at Gibbs. "Yes."

"Was it really as awkward as Anna said?"

"Sorta." Tony sighed. "We were both trying to figure out our sexuality, scared we'd get caught, but we wanted to know what it was like."

"To kiss another boy-"

Tony nodded.

"And you liked it?"

"It was okay." Tony shrugged. "It was a first kiss, quick and sloppy, and it never happened again."

Gibbs' hand gently cupped Tony's cheek, his thumb brushing across Tony's lips. His gaze searched Tony's eyes, questioningly, looking for any sign of apprehension. Finding none, Gibbs' lips captured Tony's, his arm around the man's waist pulling them closer together.

Tony's eyes closed the moment Gibbs' lips touched his. It was soft, so soft and tender. Starting as a whisper and building to a gently breeze. Time stopped and there was nothing but the feel of Gibbs' lips against his. Slowly, Gibbs let their lips part, going back for one more taste before drawing back completely. Eyes still closed, Tony licked his lips savoring Gibbs' still on his lips.

Whistles filled the air with several cat-calls as well.

Tony's eyes shot open suddenly remembering where they were and the people around them.

"Hopefully that was a better first kiss to remember."

Tony nodded. He wanted to say something, God he wanted to say countless things, but just couldn't. Letting his body drift away from Gibbs, he cleared his throat. "We should probably join the others."

Taken aback by Tony's reaction, Gibbs merely agreed. "Okay."

Tony was already half way to the group before, Gibbs even moved.

"You two kiss like it's still the first time." Rachael sighed. "I remember those days."

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile.

A few seconds later Gibbs joined the group.

"So Tony says you build boats?"

"I do."

"And you do everything by hand?" Conor looked shocked.

"Yeah, best way."

"I'm all for hands-on and detail, but that's a lot of work." Conor shook his head.

"It is, but there's nothing like it."

"It relaxes him, calms him." Tony interjected, the nervous energy again taking over.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "The Bourbon helps too."

Everyone laughed.

"And is Tony helpful?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"You're lying." Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't even sand right."

Reaching out, Gibbs' took Tony's hand and pulled him closer. "You help in other ways." Gibbs smiled.

"Seriously get a room." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're so sickening sweet I'm getting a cavity."

"Why can't you be like that?" Rachael, Conor's wife, smacked his arm.

"If I was like that I wouldn't have married you." Conor smirked then kissed her cheek. "Okay you two need to stop making us all look bad."

"Agreed." Ian seconded, he glanced towards the shore. "And I'm betting lunch is ready."

Sasha was walking towards the lake. "Food for the savages is ready."

"Good I'm starved." Pulling away from Gibbs, Tony headed towards the shore.

* * *

Arriving back at the house, Gibbs headed to the room to change. He had just slipped on a pair of slacks, when the door opened.

"Hey." Tony said walking into the room. "I'm gonna change."

Gibbs nodded.

Grabbing some clothes from his bag, Tony started towards the bathroom, then paused turning back to Gibbs. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"It seemed right."

"Seemed right?" Tony shook his head.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, transfixed on Tony. "It won't happen again."

"It's just I-" Tony stopped. "I didn't mean you can't-I-I know they need to believe we're together but-"

"I get it." Gibbs nodded. "I'll keep my hands to myself, unless absolutely necessary."

"Right." Tony started back towards the bathroom, mentally head slapping himself for saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the slow torture ;) This is a short chapter, but a longer chapter next._

_Again, thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. You are amazing, awesome, for being able to keep up with my crazy pace. Thank you so much!_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support. _

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**##########**

"You two hungry?" Conor asked as Tony and Gibbs came down the stairs. "There's all kinds of food set out in the library."

"Starving." Tony rubbed his stomach.

"Jethro, Bourbon?" Conor asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs definitely needed a drink.

"Beer Tony?"

"Bourbon would be better."

Conor looked surprised. "Wow, drinking with the big boys."

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked past Conor and into the next room, Gibbs following behind him.

"Tony, tell me I'm right?" Anna grinned as the two men walked in.

"About?" Tony asked.

"Jethro was a Marine, right?" Anna glanced over at Jethro.

"Yeah." Tony nodded grabbing a plate and picking up some of the fruit, meat and cheese laid out before them.

"I knew it." Anna smirked.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" Tony shook his head.

Tony sat down on the couch. Gibbs filled a plate then placed himself on the couch, keeping a comfortable distance himself and Tony.

"I bet you're a heart breaker in the uniform." She smiled. "I love a man in uniform."

"I don't know about that." Gibbs chuckled.

"Tony, have you seen him in uniform?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me please. He's hot right?" She nodded.

The image of Gibbs in uniform raced across Tony's mind and he nodded. "Very."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony interested by the quick answer.

"I knew it." Anna grinned.

"Drinks." Conor returned handing Tony and Gibbs their Bourbons.

"Thanks." Echoed from both of them.

Tony tipped back the drink, emptying the glass.

Conor stopped and looked at him. "Guess I should have brought the bottle."

"Thirsty I guess." Tony cleared his throat.

"I guess." Conor shook his head. "I haven't seen you down a drink like that since you told me you liked men."

"Right." Tony sat the glass down and picked at his food.

The conversation shifted and Gibbs leaned over to Tony. "You okay?" Gibbs suddenly regretted the kiss, regretted thinking there was something more where there was only friendship.

"I'm fine." Tony forced a smile as he felt the warmth of the Bourbon hit his stomach. He should just get drunk, blame anything he might do or say on the booze. Tony glanced over at Gibbs, the older man having been pulled into a conversation with Conor and Ian. Why had he even said anything to Gibbs about toning down the act? Because he wanted Gibbs, that was why. Why not let Gibbs play the loving boyfriend? Sometimes an act can be just as much fun as the real thing. That kiss in the water, even for an act, had been amazing, causing his toes to curl. And it wasn't like he would ever get another chance like this with Gibbs, so shouldn't he take advantage of it? But then what happens when the weekend ends and it all goes away? Gibbs sloughs it off and goes back to being his friend while he himself falls apart trying to deal with his true feels for his boss, his friend, the man he'd wanted for years. Still, wouldn't a few days or a week of heartache be worth another kiss like the one earlier, or being in Gibbs' arms...maybe even more? Part of him wanted to know just how far Gibbs would take the act.

"Tony."

Leaning forward slightly to talk to Anna, Tony let his hand caress down Gibbs' back his fingers gently brushing back and forth across the fabric of Gibbs' polo shirt. Anna was talking to him about something she wanted to do later, but the whole time Tony was waiting for a reaction from Gibbs. It never came, Gibbs never moved. His fingers brushed against the waist band of Gibbs' slacks. Still, Gibbs never flinched, just accepted the touch as if Tony had done it a thousand times before. As the conversation continued, his hand left Gibbs' back, only to find its way onto Gibbs' knee. His hand moved slowly upward, his fingers brushing the inside of Gibbs' thigh. Frustration set in when Tony still didn't get a reaction.

"I need another drink." Tony forced a smiled at Anna as he stood up. He touched Gibbs' shoulder and the older man actually looked back at him. "Want another drink?"

"I'm good." That said, Gibbs went right back to the conversation with Conor and Ian.

Grabbing his glass, he practically stormed out of the room. Slamming the swinging kitchen door, Tony shook his head as he walked in and stalked to the bottles of booze.

_Stupid. _He told himself filling his glass. _That ship already sailed, you opened your mouth, like a dumb ass and told Gibbs to stop. Why would you think he would react to you now? _He heard the door swing in and sighed. "Anna I told you I'd be right back, I just-" Tony turned around only to have his arm grabbed and his back slammed against the counter, the force actually rattling the bottles behind him. The intense steel blue eyes glared at him and he felt his body shiver.

"You don't get it both ways." Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

Tony didn't respond, couldn't respond as the blue eyes held him in their powerful grip.

Gibbs shook his head. "You can't touch me like that and expect me not to touch you."

There was an annoyance and anger in Gibbs' voice that made Tony shiver again.

Leaning forward, Tony's eyes fluttered closed expecting to feel Gibbs' lips on his. Instead, he jumped when Gibbs' body touched his slightly and words were whispered against his ear.

"Touch me like that again and you're fair game." There was a pause as Gibbs took a long, slow breath. "Just make sure you can handle your decision."

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs walked away, the kitchen door swinging several times after he left.

Tony suddenly let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, his hands clutching the edge of the counter. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

After collecting himself and downing another Bourbon, Tony walked back into the room. Gibbs was leaning against a shelf of books talking to Anna, Michelle and Ian. Once Anna noticed him, she waved him over.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No." Anna smiled. "But I did tell Jethro we have a surprise for him tonight once it gets dark."

"You do like to do surprises." Tony chuckled taking a small sip of his drink.

"I also thought maybe you two would like to spend the time between then and now alone." Anna tried to look innocent. "Some quality time."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And did you have something in mind we should do?"

"Well you could go back to the lake-"

"You two seemed to like it there." Ian wiggled his eyebrows.

Again Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tennis, take a walk in the garden, the pool, the hot tub." She paused. "Or the theater room, your favorite."

"I'll think about it."

"Maybe you should spend some time with your family." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "I could read a book in the room."

"You are family." Michelle touched Gibbs' arm. "And we don't want you hiding in your room."

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks, but I know Tony doesn't get to see all of you that often."

"You two could go into town." Ian shrugged. "Or we could all go."

"There's some great shops, bars, clubs." Anna put her hands together against her lips as if she were about to pray. "There's a gay club in town I have always wanted to go to but felt kinda weird going by myself."

"Jethro's not really the club type, especially a gay club."

Michelle grinned. "You're the jealous type right, don't like someone looking at your man?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Actually I think you're more of the possessive type." Tony explained. "You can appreciate my man but don't touch."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body and he saw Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right." Tony knew exactly how possessive Gibbs could be of things and people he cared about.

"I'm sure Tony would love to go though." Gibbs offered.

"You'd let him go without you?" Anna sounded surprised.

Another nod. "He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions" Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's. "And I trust him to make the right ones."

Taking another sip of the liquid courage, Tony smiled at Gibbs. "And what about you? Like I wouldn't be jealous of all the men wanting you." He chewed at his bottom lips as his eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body. "You know what those steely blue eyes do to men... and women." Taking a step towards Gibbs, Tony crossed the line Gibbs had drawn. He leaned his body against Gibbs, his hand caressing up Gibbs' chest and instantly Gibbs' arm circled his waist. "You know what those eyes do to _me_."

"I think we should forget the club." Michelle laughed. "You two obviously need the alone time."

"You two take a moment and let us all know what you decide." Ian pushed his wife and Anna away from the two men.

Gibbs' arm jerked Tony's body against him hard. "Are you sure?"

Not trusting his voice, Tony nodded.

"Okay." Gibbs tipped his head. "Then how would you like to spend the time before Anna's surprise?"

Tony wanted to say go to the room and make love, or hot tub and make love, or the lake and make love. But he had no idea exactly how far Gibbs wanted this to go. Hell, he had no idea if this was all still an act or if there was more going on. Then an evil thought rushed through his mind, a way to see just how far Gibbs might be willing to take this. "I think everyone should head to the hot tub, or at least those that want to."

Not exactly what Gibbs expected, but he nodded.

"Hey." Tony said holding Gibbs' hand and dragging him towards the group. "Let's hit the hot tub."

"I'm in." Ian paused looking back and forth between the two men. "Are you sure you don't wanna be alone in the hot tub?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "We can all relax, talk, have another drink."

"Sure." Michelle nudged her husband's shoulder. "I'm up for it."

"I'm out." Rachael patted her belly.

"You can come and put your feet in." Tony tried to coax her to come with them.

"Actually, I was thinking of just sitting on the balcony and relaxing, maybe read." She rubbed her husband's shoulder. "Go."

"You sure?" Conor asked.

"Yes." Rachael gave him a quick kiss. "Go."

Sasha, who had been setting silently in a chair at the end of the sitting area, finally spoke up. "I'll hang out with Rachael. The rest of you go."

"Come on Sasha, you've been Miss Silent and Solitary too much." Tony was surprised by her standoffishness lately.

"Next time."

"Let's go." Anna was rushing out the door to change.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the slow torture, and we are getting to it promise. This chapter is a little longer, next is even longer. _

_Again, a huge thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. Thank you so much for being able to keep up with me!_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

_**##########**_

Gibbs had expected a small outdoor hot tub, but instead they had walked down a flight of stairs and come out onto a beautiful tiled patio with pillars in front that opened to the scenery before them. The in-ground hot tub, already bubbling, was large enough to easily hold ten people.

"Nice right?" Tony grinned, seeing the slightly surprised look on Gibbs' face. "You can be out here in the rain or snow and it's open but still enclosed."

"Very nice."

Anna and Ian were already in the tub, Anna, having sat down, was already buried to her neck in water. Ian was standing next to her holding Michelle's hand as she gingerly stepped into the warm water. Conor walked to the other side and slid right in, sighing as he settled down across from the others.

"Get in." Tony smiled pulling Gibbs towards the corner of the tub on the same side as Conor, but leaving space between them.

Without hesitation Gibbs stepped into the water and settled back, feeling the deep pressure of a jet rushing against his back. He sighed as it worked out the slight tension in his muscles.

"I knew you'd like that spot. The jet's perfect." Tony winked as he stepped into the tub beside Gibbs, but instead of sitting down next to the older man, he pushed himself between Gibbs' legs, laying back against Gibbs' chest.

"Jethro you and Tony definitely need to come up to the cabin this winter." Michelle offered. "Skiing, snow mobile riding, hunting, if you're into that, and ice fishing."

"Curling up by the fire." Tony sighed. "Then curling up in bed together."

"Sounds good." Gibbs' arms rested on the edge of the hot tub.

"Jethro would love the fishing and hunting."

"I have everything we'd need." Ian chimed in. "Vermont's beautiful in the winter, cold but beautiful."

Tony squirmed as if trying to get comfortable, making sure he rubbed his ass back against Gibbs' groin. He grinned to himself when Gibbs tensed and tried to push his body back against the tub wall.

Trying not to let on to anyone else what Tony was doing, Gibbs continued his conversation with Ian.

"Vermont, really?" Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, Michelle's originally from there." Ian smiled at his wife. "So we spend as much time as possible at the cabin, especially in the winter."

Turning around, Tony reached behind Gibbs' arm and picked up his drink, took a sip and put it back. Sitting back down, he squirmed again, pretending to get comfortable. This time Gibbs' arms dropped into the water and wrapped around Tony's waist holding him still.

Conor started telling a story about some huge fish he'd caught at the cabin last winter, when Tony felt the arms tug his lower body back, pressing Tony's ass against the large bulge in Gibbs' trunks. Tony bit his lip to stifle the moan, but Gibbs heard it.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony shook his head repeatedly, unable to stop himself from rubbing his ass over Gibbs' hard cock. His eyes closed and he gently rocked his hips back and forth, feeling Gibbs' cock brush against him with each movement. His mind instantly imaging what it would feel like if...if they were naked, making love just like this. He whimpered as Gibbs' arm around him loosened and Gibbs pulled his hips back, leaving only his chest in contact with Tony's back.

Thankfully, Conor said something funny and everyone laughed hiding Tony's response.

The conversation and laughter went on, Gibbs expected Tony to try again, try something, but nothing. Instead, Tony merely rested his head against his shoulder, one hand resting unmoving on his arm at Tony's waist. He had known as soon as Tony sat down on his lap that the hot tub had just been an excuse to see what kind of reaction he would have to the their closeness. Still, he had expected a more prolonged attack. So he listened to the conversation, laughed, nodded or answered a question when prompted, and enjoyed the warmth of the water and Tony's body against him.

Unconsciously, Gibbs' fingers started to brush back and forth over Tony's stomach. He only realized what he was doing when he felt Tony's body shiver against him, then Tony's stomach muscles tightened.

"Ticklish?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony purred. It did tickle, but it was also having another effect on him.

Lips still against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered again. "Is it turning you on?"

Lost in the sensation of the touch and the voice at his ear, Tony nodded as his eyes closed.

"You definitely need to come to Vermont." Ian smiled at Gibbs.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. "That would be great."

The question to Gibbs brought Tony out of his thoughts, and he cleared his throat.

Anna was the first to finally decided that she'd had enough. "I'm pruny and totally roasted. I'm getting out."

"Yeah it's enough for me too." Ian jumped up onto the side and offered his wife a hand.

"You two staying?"

"No, if I stay I'll fall asleep." Tony slipped out of Gibbs' arms and stood up. "You ready?"

"You head up and change, I'll be up in a minute." Gibbs watched as Tony's brow started to furrow, but stopped as Tony tried to hide the reaction.

"Okay." Tony nodded and followed the rest of the people from the room.

Gibbs waited till the voices completely disappeared then dropped under the water for a second before popping back up, his head and upper body instantly feeling the coolness of the air around him and covering in goose bumps. He leaned back his head, closed his eyes and took a couple of slow deep breaths. This was a dangerous game they were playing, neither willingly admitting their feelings, instead seeing who could push the other furtherest. And Gibbs knew it had to stop. At this point someone needed to put their cards on the table and he knew it had to be him. Still, there was a risk. The risk that this really was just a game to Tony. That even though everyone around seemed to see how much Tony loved him, that they were wrong. Hell, he could be wrong in thinking Tony wanted something more than friendship, more than sex.

He suddenly felt the presence in the room and heard the man step into the water. Then the hands caressed up his chest, the knees straddling his thighs. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, he had known the moment he had sensed the other man in the room. Lifting his head, his eyes opened to meet the intense stare of the green eyes. Gibbs' hands gently traveled up Tony's back along his spine.

"Tony I-" The sentence went unfinished as Tony seized Gibbs' lips. Unlike the kiss Gibbs had given Tony at the lake, this was all raw passion and hunger. Tony's tongue forcing its way into his mouth, taking, exploring, savoring and dominating the kiss. Gibbs willingly surrendered as Tony's hands snaked around the back of his neck, roughly crushing their mouths together.

Their bodies locked together as the kiss just went on and on. Neither willing to let it end, and even as the need for air made Tony drawback, he only let their lips part for a moment, then captured Gibbs' lips again. Finally wanting to speak, Gibbs pulled back, leaving Tony licking his lips, wanting more.

"You know I want you." Gibbs sighed, still breathless from the kiss. "You have to know that, right?"

Tony nodded. "I do."

"But I need to tell yo-" Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' mouth.

"I only wanna know one thing right now." Gibbs nodded and Tony removed his hand. "All I need to know is that you want me as much as I want you."

"More." Gibbs growled, his mouth descending on Tony's neck, greedily feasting on the soft flesh he'd wanted to taste for so long.

Tony's head dropped back, his hands clawing at the back of Gibbs' scalp pressing Gibbs deeper against his throat. He moaned when Gibbs' teeth lightly nibbled at his Adam's apple then traveled a path up his throat and under his chin. The second Gibbs' lips left his chin, Tony seized Gibbs' lips again, this time both of them battled for dominance, until Tony surrendered.

Gibbs' tongue brushed across Tony's bottom lip, causing Tony's lips to part and his tongue to find its way inside. Tony tasted of mint and Bourbon and it was the sweetest thing that Gibbs had ever tasted, and all he could thing about was wanting more, and more, and more.

Jerking back, Tony smiled, then leaned forward, pulling back before their lips touched, teasing and taunting the man before him.

"Tony." Gibbs growled, grabbing the back of Tony's neck and yanking Tony to him, stopping just before their lips touched.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony whimpered.

Gibbs' tongue snaked out, tasting Tony's lips and making the younger man hiss and try to press their lips together. Gibbs smirked. "Two can play that game."

"Please." Tony pleaded, his hands caressing up Gibbs' ribcage. "Kiss me."

With a sigh Gibbs shook his head. "Like I could ever deny a request like that." Smashing their mouths together, Gibbs explored every minute piece of Tony's lips and mouth, memorizing everything that made Tony moan, whimper, and sigh with need. His fingertips dug into Tony's back as the searing need of the kiss consumed his body.

Rising up on his knees, Tony let their lips separate and he stared down at Gibbs. "My turn." He placed an all too brief kiss on Gibbs' lips, then chewed at his bottom lip, seductively, waiting.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands. "Please." The word came as a plea of hunger and desire.

Tony's lips whispered against Gibbs. "Please what?"

"Kiss me." Gibbs begged.

Tony's tongue danced between Gibbs' lips, before bringing their lips together in an embrace. It was an all-consuming fire, hot, brutal, and devastating in its intensity. It was Tony telling Gibbs just how much he wanted the older man with this kiss.

Gibbs felt the impact of the kiss instantly, knew this wasn't a game to Tony, but true, honest, emotion. Feelings and emotions that Tony had kept hidden from him, but now refused to conceal any longer. The magnitude of the expression caused Gibbs' heart to stop and his body to hum with the electricity between them. It was the most moving and erotic kiss he had ever experienced.

Gradually, Tony let the kiss come to completion, his eyes closed, his lips staying against Gibbs'.

"Tony." Gibbs exhaled the name as if saying a prayer.

Opening his eyes, Tony gazed down at Gibbs. The normally strong steel blue eyes were soft and full of emotion. The back of his hand brushed against Gibbs' cheek. "Tell me?" He knew there was something Gibbs needed to say.

"I was going to tell you... how I felt."

"When?"

"When you got back on Monday."

"Is that why you offered to come with me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs had been afraid that if he'd had four days to sit and consider all the possible outcomes, he'd have backed out like countless other times.

Tony grinned. "And that's why you were so eager to play my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Running his hands over Tony's back, Gibbs shook his head again. "What better way to see how you reacted."

"Not well, did I?" Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs laughed. "I was worried after I kissed you at the lake."

"And I told you to stop touching me."

"Yeah."

Tony shook his head. "I only said that because I didn't want you to see what your touch, your kiss did to me."

"What changed your mind?"

Glancing away, Tony shrugged. "Figured if this was all an act, I should take advantage of it." He looked back at Gibbs. "When would I ever get another chance like this? Then after your little display in the kitchen." Tony grinned.

"Yeah, well, I figured I needed to push a little harder." Gibbs smirked. "And I was right. I knew exactly why you wanted to get me in the hot tub."

"What?" Tony played innocent. "I just thought you would like a nice relaxing soak."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled. "And that lap dance wasn't to get a reaction from me?"

"Lap dance?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "Oh, that was not a lap dance."

"Whatever you wanna call your little lap wiggle."

"It did get me exactly what I wanted."

"And what did you want, exactly?" Gibbs' hands drifted down to Tony's hips pulling the younger man down deeper into his lap.

Tony sighed settling comfortable in Gibbs' lap "Your hard cock against my ass." He licked across Gibbs' lips. "Hard like you are now." Closing his eyes, Tony rocked over Gibbs' cock loving the erotic sensation of just knowing it was Gibbs. Involuntarily, he moaned, his own cock hard begging for more.

"Tony." Gibbs keened, his own body eagerly responding to Tony's movements.

Opening his eyes, Tony continued his slow rhythmic movements as he stared at Gibbs. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes."

"Dinner's ready, we are on the-OH GOD! I'm sorry." Anna immediately turned around and started to walk away. "Never mind."

"Anna."

"I didn't see anything."

"There's nothing to see!" Tony watched her hurry quickly from the room.

Gibbs started laughing as Tony turned back around.

"Oh God." Tony groaned. "She's never gonna let me live this down."

"Well, we definitely convinced her we're together." Gibbs laughed.

"Are we still trying to convince her?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Only that we've be lovers for over ten years." Gibbs snickered. "Instead of just proclaiming our love for each other, what twenty minutes ago."

Tony drew his head back.

"You know what I mean." Gibbs tried to play off his inappropriate word choice. He winked at Tony. "Dinner, aren't you hungry?"

"Very." Tony forced a smile. Gibbs rarely let words like love slip, but then this was an unusual situation. _It was just a slip, a saying._ Tony told himself.

"Then let's get changed and get you fed."

* * *

"Jeans or slacks?" Gibbs asked, standing in the bedroom digging through his bag.

"I wanna say slacks because I love your ass in slacks." Tony smirked. "But jeans are fine."

"And what's wrong with my ass in jeans?" Gibbs scoffed.

"Nothing, you just wear your jeans two sizes too big so I can't really get a true appreciation for your ass."

Gibbs pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed a dress shirt, then walked up behind Tony, slipping an arm around the younger man's waist. He pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "And you wear your jeans so tight I could bounce a quarter off that gorgeous ass." He smacked Tony's ass and kissed his neck, before letting him go and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Have you been staring at my ass?" Tony said loud enough for Gibbs to hear in the bathroom.

"Yes."

Tony smiled, slipping off his trunks and pulling on his jeans. "And here I thought you were Mister Professional at work."

"You obviously didn't know I was doing it."

"Never occurred to me that you would be checking out my ass." Slipping his shirt on, Tony started to button it up. Hell, it never occurred to Tony to even consider Gibbs would play for both teams.

"You in those jeans and your shoulder holster."

"Really?" An evil thought went through Tony's mind. It had been awhile since he'd worn the shoulder holster, maybe he would have to start wearing it again next week.

"Don't even think about it." Gibbs yelled through the door.

Tony laughed. Even through a bathroom door, Gibbs knew what he was thinking. "Are you about ready?" The words had no more than left his lips before the bathroom door opened, Tony's mouth following suit.

"Ready." Gibbs said emerging from the bathroom.

Tony dropped down onto the edge of the bed and sighed. "You're trying to torture me right?"

"Why do you say that?"

Shaking his head, Tony groaned. Gibbs looked amazing, beyond gorgeous, whatever was beyond gorgeous. The soft grayish silver dress shirt, made his steel blue eyes stand out even more against the silver hair. The shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show off Gibbs' throat and Tony instantly wanted to attack the exposed flesh. The jeans were what surprised Tony most. They actually fit, hugging Gibbs' crotch perfectly and Tony knew they had to fit snuggly around Gibbs' ass as well.

"I own jeans that fit." Gibbs smirked walking over towards Tony. "Just don't wear my good jeans when I work on the boat." Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs pulled him up from the bed. "Let's go, we're already late."

Tony's head dropped back. "Anna."

Gibbs chuckled. "You'll survive. Just tell her the truth."

"What truth is that?" Tony grinned. "That we weren't having sex, but if she had waited maybe five more minutes we would have been?"

Gibbs cocked his head and leaned in kissing Tony's cheek. "What makes you think I'm that easy?"

"Gonna play hard to get?" Tony purred.

Shrugging, Gibbs winked. "We need to go."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks you for all the reviews and enjoying the story. Can't wait to find out what everyone thinks of this chapter :)_

_Again, a huge thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. _

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

** ###########**

"Hey." Conor waved as Tony and Gibbs walked onto the balcony patio.

"Looks good." Tony said taking the empty seat next to Michelle, forcing Gibbs into the seat next to Conor. "I'm starved."

Taking the only open seat, Gibbs sat down next to Conor. A second later a plate was prepared and place in front of him and Tony by a servant.

Without a word, Tony started to eat, refusing to look up, knowing Anna was across the table just waiting to say something about earlier.

Conor nudged Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm telling you, the pool is so much better for having sex." Conor nodded. "It has a heated and non-heated section."

Tony's head dropped forward, his chin touching his chest as he overheard the comment. Jerking his head up, he bellowed. "We did not have sex in the hot tub, so everyone can just move on!"

Ian sat back in his chair. "So you were just dry humping like two teenagers?"

Tony shook his head and heard Gibbs snicker. He glared over at the older man. "Don't encourage them!"

Again, Conor nudged Gibbs' shoulder. "Our third daughter was conceived in the pool."

"CONOR!" Rachael slapped his arm.

"What?" Conor looked at her and shrugged.

"Anna just needs to learn what sex looks like." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Been that long that you forget?"

Ooohhh echoed around the table.

Anna leaned across the table towards Tony. "Excuse me? You're in Jethro's lap, rocking back and forth and up and down, you're asking him does that feel good." She grinned. "That would look and sound like sex to anyone."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"She's right." Conor nodded.

Running his hands down his face, Tony groaned. _Why did he even try?_

"Jethro, you've been awfully quiet about all this." Anna grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. "I know when I'm out numbered."

"Smart." Conor chuckled. "Tony hasn't learned that yet."

The lights surrounding the balcony went on as the darkness grew thicker around them. Anna clapped. "Time for the surprise."

"Saved by the lights." Michelle winked at Tony.

Standing Tony held out his hand to Gibbs. "Follow us."

"Where?"

"Surprise." Tony smiled.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and stood up

"Are we going too?" Conor asked, looking at his wife.

Rachael groaned. "I am not going up all those stairs."

Gibbs gave Tony a puzzled look.

"We're going up, all the way up." Tony tried to explain without giving it away to Gibbs.

"I'm in." Ian said standing up.

"Me too." Michelle jumped up. "One of my favorite places in the house."

Anna, Rachael, Ian and Michelle led the way with Tony still holding Gibbs' hand and leading him up the stairs. Then up more stairs, and even more stairs until they finally stepped into a large round room with a domed roof at the top of the house. There was a huge telescope in the middle of the room.

"Here we go." Anna grinned as she pushed a button and the ceiling opened up to the night sky.

"Hell of a view." Gibbs said standing behind Tony, looking up at the stars.

"It is." Tony turned back to Gibbs and smiled.

"We all used to sleep up here as kids in the summer." Anna sighed. "It was amazing."

"God it was." Tony smiled feeling the heat from Gibbs' body behind him.

"Even as an adult it's still amazing to see all the stars." Anna said as she continued to stare out at the night sky.

Tony leaned back against Gibbs, the strong arms circling his waist and pulling him deeper into the embrace. Tony let out a contented sigh his fingers brushed back and forth over Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs' lips pressed a gentle kiss against Tony's neck feeling the body shiver in his arms.

"Anyone want to look through the telescope?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Tony slipped from Gibbs' arms and towards the telescope.

"Jethro you should look at this." Tony smiled over at him.

"Yeah sure." Tony stepped aside letting Gibbs look through the lens.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked away from the telescope and over at Tony. "Yes."

Tony grinned. "I was talking about the stars."

"Who says I wasn't talking about the stars." Gibbs smirked.

They both heard the muffled laughter and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, you two are just too cute." Michelle grinned.

Gibbs took a step back away from the telescope.

"Maybe you two should sleep up here tonight." Anna chimed in. "The blankets and pillows are still in the trunk over there." She nodded towards a trunk across the room.

Tony rolled his eyes again.

Walking over to him, Anna hugged his arm. "Remember all the fun we had up here?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"And all the deep conversations." She smiled up at him.

Tony nodded.

She glanced over at Gibbs, then back at Tony. "You got your wish."

Another nod.

Anna saw the look from Gibbs. "He wanted a man that loved him unconditionally, flaws and all. Someone that saw past the jokes and-"

Tony put his hand over her mouth. "He gets it."

She nodded and Tony removed his hand.

"Who's next?" Stepping back, Tony inadvertently backed right into Gibbs and was drawn into the older man's arms. This night needed to end, all he could think about was wanting to be alone with Gibbs again, alone in bed, tangled in each other's arms.

"We're heading back down." Anna grinned at Tony. "Why don't you two stay up here awhile?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "I'm pretty tired, it's been a long day."

"Right." Ian smirked.

"Aren't you tired?" Tony asked turning in Gibbs' arms and gazing intensely into the blue eyes.

"Um, yeah." Gibbs nodded, knowing Tony would not accept any other answer.

"Well, then you two better get some sleep." That Anna believed that. Heading down the steps, everyone stopped at Gibbs and Tony's room.

"Night." Tony smiled, hand on the door knob.

"Night you two." Michelle smirked.

"Sleep well." Anna winked kissing Tony's cheek.

Tony waited for everyone to disappear from view, then stepped into the room, Gibbs about to close the door behind them.

"Seems like all of you had fun up-" Gibbs next word was swallowed by Tony's lips as he was slammed against the door, forcing it closed behind him.

Tony's hands were already working on unbuttoning Gibbs' shirt. "Your skin, against mine." Tony groaned breaking their kiss just long enough to speak before devouring Gibbs' mouth again. Finally reaching the last button, he grabbed Gibbs by the shirt and dragged him towards the bed, never letting their lips part. At the edge of the bed, he tore the shirt down Gibbs arms and shoved Gibbs down onto the mattress.

Crawling further up onto the bed, Gibbs watched as Tony stalked up his body. Straddling his hips, Tony's hands caressed up his bare chest, then the younger man descended capturing his lips yet again. Gibbs' hands reached around and drifted up under the back of Tony's shirt clawing at the flesh of Tony's back.

Wanting more, Tony's hands left Gibbs' chest jerking Gibbs' belt open, then opening the jeans within seconds.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs tried to speak. "Tony, I-" He gasped, losing his thought as Tony shoved a hand into his pants and boxers grabbing his cock. He thrust into Tony's hand. "Fuck."

"Actually." Tony nipped at Gibbs' neck. "I was thinking more of sucking." Drawing back, he grinned down at Gibbs. "You can fuck me after that." He paused, unsure of the look in Gibbs' eyes. "Or maybe you would rather just fuck me."

Yanking Tony's hand from his cock, Gibbs tugged the shirt over Tony's head, refusing to deal with the buttons, he tossed it across the room. Rolling them over, Gibbs gazed down at Tony as his fingers tried to unbutton Tony's jeans.

When Gibbs failed the third time, Tony realized that Gibbs' hand was shaking slightly. "Jethro, are you nervous?" He touched Gibbs' cheek. "It's just me."

"Yeah."

Taking Gibbs' hand he placed it on his denim covered cock and Gibbs instantly squeezed, causing them both to moan. "Feel how hard you make me?"

"God yes." Gibbs squeezed again.

"I want you." Tony growled staring into the steel blue eyes and realizing something else was wrong. "What's wrong? To fast...did you change your mind?"

"No." Gibbs sighed, seeing the fear in Tony's eyes. "I want you."

Tony looked at Gibbs confused. "Then what?" He shook his head. "I've never seen you this tentative about anything, it's like you've never-" Tony stopped, his mouth dropping open as realization set in. "You've never-oh God-I just- This is what you were trying to tell me? Earlier and in the hot tub."

"Yeah."

"Did you think it would matter to me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Tony's hand continued to caress Gibbs' cheek. "Are you afraid or not sure what to do?"

"Tony." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he slipped off of Tony and down onto the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Tony crawled onto Gibbs' body, straddling his hips again. "This is a situation where you need to open your mouth and talk to me."

Why was this so hard to say? Gibbs had played out this scenario in his head countless times. Knew exactly what he should say, wanted to say, needed to say. The problem was he was great at playing the scenario out in his head, but when it came to actually opening his mouth and speaking, everything went to hell in a hand basket. There was a reason he didn't talk about his emotions, because he sucked at it. Everything always came out wrong.

Seeing it was going to take more coaxing, Tony asked a question. "You said you were going to tell me how you felt, why? What changed that you were ready to tell me?"

"I was tired of not being happy." Gibbs sighed staring into those sparkling green eyes. "Of having you in my life, but not in the way I wanted."

A soft tender smile played across Tony's lips, surprised by Gibbs honesty. "I'm here now and I want you."

"I know."

Tony still heard the trepidation in Gibbs' voice, an underlying concern. "So what is it, the sex? I mean there's really no difference. You've had anal sex before right?" For some reason, Tony felt like the sex was what had Gibbs unnerved.

"Yeah." The annoyance returned to Gibbs' voice. "I know how to have sex Tony, doesn't matter that you're a man."

"Then what the hell is it?" Tony's own annoyance creeping in. "Is there something else you needed to tell me, you have some freakish fetish, you can't have sex in an unfamiliar bed, you want the lights off? Just tell me, because I've pretty much been begging you to just fuck me since the hot tub and I'm not sure what else I need to do here to get this ball rolling!"

Grabbing Tony by the upper arms, Gibbs threw the younger man down on the bed, glaring angrily down into the shocked green eyes. "When I said I was going to tell you how I felt, it wasn't just telling you I wanted you. I love you." He growled. "And "just fucking you" isn't an option, at least not for me."

The air rushed from Tony's lungs and he couldn't get his body to refill them.

"Do you get that?" Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth.

Somehow Tony managed to nod.

"I know you have feelings for me." Some of the tension left Gibbs' jaw. "But if those feelings are based just on sex." Gibbs shook his head and let go of Tony's arms. "I can't do this, because I can't separate loving you and just having sex with you... I can't do that and I won't."

Tony was still, his heart and mind trying to process what he had just heard. Taking a deep breath, his hand caressed up Gibbs' chest and around his neck, then gently drew the older man's face towards him. His eyes closed as his lips sweep across Gibbs' in a soft brief kiss. Drawing back, he waited for Gibbs' eyes to open. As their gaze met, Tony whispered. "Make love to me."

Looking down into the eyes of the man he loved, part of Gibbs wanted to hear more, wanted to hear Tony say the three words it had taken him so many years to say himself. Still, he knew the love was there, knew part of the reason it was so difficult for Tony to say the words, but the words would come, he hoped. And Gibbs would do everything within his power to make sure Tony knew how much he was loved.

Never letting his eyes leave Tony's, Gibbs undid Tony's jeans one handed, popping the button, then slowly gliding the zipper down over the younger man's hard cock.

Biting at his lower lip with a sly smile, Tony sensed the change in Gibbs, felt it in every little movement the older man made. The tentativeness was gone.

Dipping down, Gibbs place a kiss on Tony's shoulder, kissing across to his neck then down his chest to his stomach stopping at his belly button. The whole time listening and learning the spots that made Tony sigh, whimper, and squirm under his kiss. Then he ascended back up, making sure to kiss each and every one of those sensitive spots. Looking back down into the face of the man he loved, his hands had their turn touching every inch of Tony's torso. His fingers feathered up Tony's ribcage causing the younger man's body to shiver when he hit a ticklish spot. Caressing across Tony's chest, his hands paused momentarily as his thumbs brushed across Tony's nipples. Gibbs smiled when he heard and felt Tony's sharp intake of breath and the nubs hardened under his touch. Continuing his exploration, his hands moved on, brushing across Tony's stomach, his fingers skimming across the waist of Tony's jeans.

Arching up, Tony tried to encourage Gibbs to explore further south.

"Roll over."

The touch of Gibbs' hand at his hip made Tony obey. Gibbs shifted to allow Tony to turn. Once he was lying on his stomach, Gibbs straddled one of Tony's legs. Tony whimpered, when he felt the kiss at the small of his back.

Gibbs placed his hands at the top of Tony's hips, his fingers caressing the younger man's ribcage, his thumbs following a path along either side of Tony's spine, while his lips were kissing and licking directly over Tony's spine. He moaned against Tony's skin as he felt the muscles under his hands and lips contract and relax as he crawled up Tony's body. Reaching the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs let his breath whisper across the nape of Tony's neck causing Tony to shiver.

Tony felt the slight shift as Gibbs moved, then the hand nudged at his hip again and he instinctively rolled over.

"Rise up."

Lifting his hips, Tony helped shimmy his jeans down over his hips and legs, using his feet he pushed them the rest of the way off. Instantly, Gibbs slipped back between his open legs, standing there on his knees.

Gibbs' eyes slowly traveled down the length of Tony's naked body, then back up. He shook his head. "Amazing." The word came out breathless and needy.

"Jethro." It was little more than a whimper as Tony's hands reached up caressing Gibbs' chest.

Leaning back down, Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead, down his nose, then stopped just before reaching Tony's lips. His blue eyes capturing green, Tony's eyes filled with an unusual mixture of desire, unmet need and apprehension. All Gibbs could think about was wanting to kiss the apprehension away. He let his lips sweep across Tony's, the younger man trying desperately to hold onto the embrace. Gibbs' fingertip traced down Tony's jaw line.

"I knew after kissing you in the lake..." Gibbs sighed. "That I would never want to kiss anyone else again."

"Please."

The word carried like a prayer through the air and Gibbs answered. He seized Tony's lips, wanting to discover every way Tony liked to be kissed. Tender and gentle at first, he felt Tony's fingers softly touch his ribcage drifting around to lightly caress his back. His own body shivered at the feather light touch. Letting the passion build, Gibbs' kiss turned demanding as his tongue brushed across Tony's lips and was eagerly given entrance. He tasted the sweet minty flavor of Tony, memorizing it as he had done with every touch of Tony's body. When he felt Tony's tongue mingle with his, the kiss turned hungry, his hand clutching at the side of Tony's neck.

Tony's touch intensified, his fingers clawing up Gibbs' spine then clawing at the older man's shoulders.

Again, Gibbs' body shivered, the desire causing his entire body to burn with need. He forced himself to pull back.

"Take these off, please." Tony pleaded, tugging at Gibbs' jeans. "I need to feel you against me."

Replacing Tony's hand, Gibbs removed his jeans and boxers, dropping them beside the bed. Slowly, he let the length of his body settle against Tony.

Heat, so much heat. Gibbs' body was like fire against his and it caused Tony to draw a sharp breath. But it was the feel of Gibbs' hard cock against his own that made Tony moan and toss his head back.

"God, Jethro." Tony groaned rocking against Gibbs' need.

"I want you, so much." Gibbs tempered the growl that threatened.

"Top drawer, on the left."

Drawing back, Gibbs leaned over to the night stand and opened the top drawer, surprised to find lube and condoms. He looked at Tony.

"I was hoping..." Tony's voice trailed off.

Grabbing what he needed, Gibbs laid it on the bed a few inches from Tony's body. He descended on Tony again, capturing Tony's lips as his fingers skimmed up the inside of Tony's right thigh.

Tony's lips parted with a whimper and Gibbs' tongue devoured Tony's mouth. His fingers brushed against the soft hairs around Tony's cock, swallowing the moan of need from the younger man. His fingers drifted back down Tony's thigh and Tony arched his hips begging Gibbs to stay, to touch him.

Their lips finally parted and Gibbs watched Tony's face as he finally let his fingers brush up the underside of Tony's cock.

Tony's mouth opened in a silent cry as he arched up into the touch. The vision took Gibbs' breath away. Tony's lips swollen and red, the green eyes glazed over with unfulfilled desire, head thrown back, body crying out with silent need.

"Gorgeous." Gibbs growled unable to stop himself. A hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him back down, Tony stealing Gibbs' lips demanding a kiss. Another growl, as the want, the passion, the yearning in Tony's kiss made Gibbs' entire body hum with the force of its intensity. His cock twitched reminding him, that a kiss was not enough, he wanted more, wanted all of Tony.

Reaching out and touching the small bottle, he opened it and somehow managed to get some onto his fingers as he continued to revel in Tony's kiss. His hand found its way between Tony's legs and he gently slipped a finger through the puckered muscle.

Tony moaned with surprise breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath contracting around the intrusion.

The action caused Gibbs to groan and a second finger joined the first as he relaxed the snug opening. Soon Tony was working back against each of his forward movements.

"Please." Tony pleaded. "I need you, Jethro."

Letting his fingers gradually slip from Tony, Gibbs picked up the condom, ripped it open and slid it on. Tony tried to roll over, but Gibbs' hand pushed down on Tony's hip. "No."

Tony stilled and again Gibbs saw the apprehension. He gently bend Tony's knees, pushing them apart as he crawled between them. His eyes fixed on Tony's, he watched as he guided his cock against Tony's opening. When his head breached the muscle, Gibbs let his upper body fall forward, one hand on the mattress beside Tony's body, the other cupping Tony's cheek.

Gibbs' eyes locked on green as he let the weight of his body gradually draw his cock into Tony.

Slow, so slow, it caused Tony to moan as he felt inch by excruciating inch penetrate him. He rocked his hips up, taking the last of Gibbs' cock into him and purring with satisfaction at how full he felt.

"Good?" Gibbs whispered with a brush of his lips against Tony's.

Tony nodded still rolling his hips to feel Gibbs' cock move inside him.

Gibbs' forehead touched Tony's, groaning at how amazing the small movements of the man beneath him felt. When Tony's gyration grew more needy, Gibbs finally drew his hips back, his cock inching out slowly.

"Yes, God yes."

Fingers clutched at his ribcage and Gibbs sank back in, the warmth enveloping him again. "God, Tony." Gibbs hissed, creating a calm dreamy pace between their joined bodies.

Tony's eyes slammed closed.

"Tony."

He wanted to ignore the voice, the sound of his name spoken so lovingly, because he knew what Gibbs wanted. Taking a deep breath, Tony let his eyes open and gazed into the intense stare of the blue eyes above him. "Jethro." Tony's voice quivered as his hands clutched at both sides of Gibbs' face.

His eyes waiting for the reaction, Gibbs let his hand engulf Tony's cock, his strokes matching the rhythm of their loving making.

A loud gasp as Tony's body trembled, overcome by the combined sensation. Tony panted out the word. "More."

Increasing the speed of both points of contact, Gibbs own body shook, consumed by the bliss that was Tony.

"So close." Tony whimpered, his eyes still locked on blue.

"Tell me?" Gibbs panted his own release teetering on the edge.

"Harder, you inside me." Tony's legs suddenly wrapped around Gibbs' waist, plunging Gibbs deeper into him. They weren't close enough, Tony wanted their bodies to somehow become one and know that nothing would ever separate them.

Gibbs gasped, battling to contain his own need as he thrust into Tony, searching for that spot. The third downward movement he found it.

Tony screamed, some beastly cry then buried his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck biting down hard stifling a second scream.

The growl was deep from somewhere in the pit of his stomach, Gibbs commanded his body not to give in, even though every fiber of his being wanted to. Warm lips brushed against his neck, then the whispered words.

"I don't want it to end."

"Then hold on." Gibbs whispered back. "As long as you want."

A soft whimper escaped Tony's lips as he allowed his body to continue to revel in the euphoria of Gibbs making love to him. So gently and tenderly, yet full of passionate need and desire bubbling just below the surface. Was this what it was supposed to be like? It was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced. For the first time someone was giving to him, putting him first, instead of just taking what they wanted for him. Without warning, his body started to convulse and the world splintered around him. He clung to the body above him as he descended into the darkness.

"That's it, ride it out." Gibbs sighed, his hand still gently stroking Tony's cock, his hips making quick short thrusts into Tony's trembling body. Over and over, Tony's muscles contracted around Gibbs' cock, driving him over the edge. "Tony!" Gibbs howled as he completely unraveled.

Finally, Tony collapsed on the bed, sprawled out in a heap, physically and emotionally spent. Sleep tugged at him as he heard the whispered 'I love you' against his ear. His eyes closed as he felt the warm cloth on his stomach.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Gibbs smiled as the image of earlier floated through his waking mind. He rolled over and reached out, his eyes popping open when he touched an empty bed. Sitting up, he glanced towards the bathroom. The door was open, the light off. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on as he looked around the room. Tony's jeans weren't at the end of the bed. Digging through his bag he found a t-shirt and tugged it over his head.

Heading out of the room, Gibbs quietly made his way downstairs. Knowing Tony, he was probably in the kitchen getting a midnight snack.

"Tony?" Gibbs stormed into the kitchen.

"No." The woman looked at him. "Did you lose your boyfriend?"

"Just thought maybe he came down for a snack."

"He's in the observation room." Sasha said, taking a sip of her tea. "Saw him going up there when I was coming down."

"Thanks." Gibbs turned to leave, then stopped and turned back to her. "Why don't you just say or ask whatever it is you want. You've wanted to say something to me since dinner that first night."

Sasha leaned back against the counter. "Whose idea was it to do this boyfriend ruse?" She continued not waiting for an answer. "I'm pretty sure it was yours."

"And why do you say that?" Gibbs asked figuring he had given something away, showing her that it was an act.

"You love him, wanted to play this little act to show him, see how he would respond."

"And how do you know all that?"

"Because I could tell the minute you went to him on the balcony that you were in love." She shook her head. "Tony, on the other hand, he was nervous, uncomfortable, hiding something."

"He didn't know."

"I noticed that." Sasha snickered. "That a requirement for NCIS agents? Being oblivious to what's right in front of them. Because you were clueless about how Tony felt too."

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"And you really don't strike me as a man that misses much."

"Normally I don't."

"Emotions have a way of interfering with our normal powers of observation."

He nodded.

"Give it time."

His brow furrowed.

"You know exactly what I mean." Sasha sighed. "You're concerned, still wondering exactly how he feels. You see the fear and apprehension in his eyes. You're wondering why it's there, when you're doing everything in your power to show him how much you love him."

He hated when people could read it.

She chuckled. "Please, it's not really about seeing into your soul. Although, storming in here with that worried look on your face kinda gave it away."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"But I know Tony and how hard love is for him."

Gibbs saw the sadness in her eyes when she made the statement.

"Tony was devastated when his mother died. She adored him." Sasha smiled. "And when she passed, well his father wasn't exactly the epitome of the grieving husband or the loving father." She paused.

"Do you know Senior?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes. "I know Senior."

"Then you have idea."

"I do."

"Right." Sasha shook her head. "Senior didn't have time for a grieving child, hence the boarding schools. Tony actually spent most of his vacations from school here with Anna and me."

"That I didn't know."

"He just wanted someone to talk to, someone to care, to know someone loved him, flaws and all." She sighed heavily. "We did."

"I can tell."

She smiled at the memories of their childhood. "Anna became like Tony's big sister, they did everything together. Trusted each other, without question. Fought, teased, but still were always right beside each other."

"And you because the mother figure."

"In a way." She shrugged. "I was older. The one always telling the two of them to put on a coat, don't jump off the tree into the lake, brush your teeth, you get the picture."

"You watched out for them." He smiled.

"Tried." The sadness returned to her eyes. "I tried to be there for Tony after his first breakup with some girl. I could tell he was hurting, that whole first love thing, but he wouldn't hear anything I had to say. He just kinda laughed it off."

Gibbs knew all too well how Tony hid behind the humor.

"He already had this mantra in his head that he wasn't worthy of being loved, love was pain and loss. And he never wanted to feel that pain and loss again. So to keep himself safe, he stopped expecting love or wanting it." Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again. "A couple people got close."

"A hear a but." Gibbs waited.

"No one really ever got in."

"Are you warning me?"

She laughed. "No, you're too far gone."

"That I am."

"I'm telling you because you already got through. He loves you" She paused letting the information sink in. "Now he just needs to accept the fact that you love him and that you're not going anywhere, no matter what."

"I love him, nothing's going to change that."

"I know that." She smiled at him. "And in his heart, he knows that, it's just hard to accept something you've told yourself you don't deserve and never expected to get. The observatory is where he always goes to hide, think, work it out." Putting her tea down, she folded her arms across her chest. "I knew, years ago the way he talked about you, that he was in love with you."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"This whole standoffish thing of yours, you were sizing me up, making sure?"

"Just because I knew you loved him, doesn't mean I knew you were a good guy." She smirked.

"And what convinced you that I was "a good guy?""

"I didn't say I was convinced." She picked up her tea and walked towards Gibbs. "You do know my room is beside yours, right?"

"Didn't know that." Gibbs shook his head. "I'll remember for the future."

She laughed. "You do that." Patting his shoulder, she headed out of the kitchen. "Better yet just spend the night in the observatory. No one will hear you up there."


	7. Chapter 7

_Another chapter, hope everyone enjoys it, and thanks again for all the reviews so far._

_HUGE thanks to Srienia for all the amazing hard work on beta reading this story for me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**###########**

Opening the door, Gibbs ascended the four stairs into the observatory. The roof was open, the moon and stars casting a soft hue of light through the room. The trunk across the room was open and Gibbs looked down at the floor. Tony had spread out a blanket next to the telescope, a pillow behind his head, he was lying on his back staring up at the stars. Gibbs was surprised to see the second pillow lying next to Tony's head. Silently walking over, Gibbs laid down and looked up at the night sky.

He heard Tony let out a deep sigh.

"Until I was twenty-two I used to wish on _every_ shooting star I saw." Tony took a deep breath. "Then I stopped."

"Why?"

"Realized it was a waste of time."

"One of those childish beliefs like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, boogeyman, or Wicked Witch of the West."

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Yeah." Gibbs turned meeting Tony's gaze. "She scared the crap out of me when I was a kid, I thought she was real."

Tony stared at him a minute, then looked back up at the sky and started laughing. "The Wicked Witch really? That's what scares the fearless Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

"Come on, she was scary with those flying monkeys doing her bidding."

Clutching his stomach, Tony laughed harder.

"I love to hear you laugh." Gibbs chuckled.

As his laughter subsided, Tony rolled his eyes. "And there are plenty of things you don't love about me."

"True."

Raising himself up on his elbows, Tony looked down at Gibbs. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Gibbs shrugged. "There are."

"Enlighten me, oh all mighty Oz?" Tony said keeping with the Wizard of Oz theme that Gibbs started.

Folding his arm behind his head, Gibbs sighed and stared up at the stars. "You hide behind a joke when you're hurting. You think you're never good enough, when you are _more_ than good enough." He looked at Tony. "And you'd rather believe you don't deserve to be loved, than face the fact that I love you and nothing's going to change that."

Tony looked away, pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "Things you don't love about me are supposed to be things like I snore, I fall asleep at my desk, or I always take the last piece of pizza."

"You do all those too." Gibbs agreed. "But I don't care about those things."

"You say that now." Tony chuckled trying to hide the unsteadiness of his voice. "Wait till six months from now when you can't sleep because I'm snoring and taking all the blankets."

"That's what the couch is for." Gibbs paused. "And it could be six months or six years, and none of that will change how I feel."

Putting his chin on his knee, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Why did you start the new boat?"

Gibbs brow furrowed in confusion. That was an odd question. "Needed something to work on."

"You only start a boat when something major is going on." Tony watched as the blue eyes looked away then back. Gibbs hated when people learned and knew his habits. "If you need something to work on you start a small wood piece, not a boat. A boat is about change, good or bad, that's why you start a boat."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, looking up at the stars again. This was part of the reason he loved Tony, the man had learned to read him, learned his habits, learned his moods and very few people had ever been able to do that. "I started the boat because of you."

"Because you were going to tell me how you felt?"

Gibbs nodded still staring at the sky. "Figured if _us_ wasn't something you wanted it would give me something to focus on, take out the frustration on and...if you wanted us it would be something I could work on for us or that we could work on together." He chuckled. "More like something for me to work on, I know you're not really the get dirty, sawdust kinda guy."

Gibbs felt the movement next to him, then looked up into the green eyes as Tony sat atop him.

"I could be... with you." Tony sighed. "I love the smell of sawdust on you." He dipped down, his face against Gibbs' neck as he inhaled deeply. His lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "Two days, making love, showers, and I can still smell it on you."

Defenseless against the desire Tony's closeness created, Gibbs' hands caressed up the younger man's ribcage.

"I love you Jethro."

Gibbs' eyes closed as the words whispered across his ear. A moment later his eyes opened and the green eyes were staring down at him again. In one singular movement, Gibbs rolled Tony down onto the floor, draping his body over the younger man's and capturing Tony's lips. It was a kiss full of emotion, not trying to fuel the flames of desire, but merely convey the love and devotion he held for the man.

Tony's eyes were still closed when Gibbs' lips left his. "Are you always going to kiss me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's the first time, every time." Opening his eyes, Tony smiled.

"Yes." Gibbs smiled back.

Tony sighed as he touched Gibbs' cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked, turning and kissing Tony's palm.

"You, making love to me earlier."

Gibbs hummed, the memory forever etched in his memory.

Tony's hand drifted down to Gibbs' neck, his fingers brushed against the bite sized bruise already visible on the skin. His green eyes glanced up at Gibbs before he raised his upper body and kissed the mark, then kissed up Gibbs' neck. "Mine."

"Always." Gibbs sighed, pressing Tony back down and attacking his lover's neck, Tony's proclamation of 'mine' released something inside him. He nibbled, then bit down hard on Tony's jugular feeling the pulse throbbing hard against his teeth and lips.

Tony hissed, his hands clawing their way under Gibbs' shirt and over the skin of his lower back.

Releasing his hold on Tony's pulse, Gibbs growled into Tony's ear. "Mine."

"Forever."

* * *

The light coming in from the open room beat down on Gibbs' face, running his hand through his hair he stretched and looked over. He sat up when he saw Tony was gone. Grabbing his clothes, he dressed and headed out down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Walking in Anna, Conor and Tony were sitting at the island in the middle of the room drinking coffee.

"Morning." Anna smiled.

"Morning." Conor nodded.

"Hey." Tony smiled. "I put a cup by the coffee pot for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled and as he walked past Tony he dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Sleep well?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs poured a cup of coffee and came over sitting down next to Tony.

Anna and Conor were both staring at Gibbs.

After swallowing his coffee Gibbs glared at them. "What?"

"Nothing just." Anna pursed her lips trying to hold back the laugh.

"Our rooms are right across the hall from yours." Conor smirked.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. It had been a long time since he had to be concerned with anyone hearing him make love.

"Jethro." Conor moaned mockingly.

"Tony." Anna growled.

Taking another sip of coffee Gibbs paused. "Funny didn't hear anything coming from either of your rooms."

Conor huffed with a smirk. "How could you hear anything the way you to were going at it."

"You have anything to say?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "I'm satisfied." He smirked at Anna and Conor. "Be glad you couldn't hear what went on in the observatory.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Conor looked at Tony with a grin.

"You stayed in the observatory?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was gorgeous up there, perfect night." Tony sighed.

"I bet." Conor chuckled.

Tony winked at Conor.

"Did you like it up there Jethro?" Anna asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm hitting the shower then, see if Rachael is ready to get up." He dropped his cup in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed." Anna got up and kissed Tony's cheek. "Love you T." She grinned. "You two behave in here."

Tony grinned at her. "We'll try."

She patted Gibbs' back as she went to leave. "And you two might wanna wear collared shirts today."

Gibbs looked at Tony with a grin.

"I need more coffee." Tony headed over to the pot ignoring Anna's comment. Almost immediately he felt the arms around him.

"I missed you when I woke up." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

Tony smiled reaching back and touching Gibbs' face. "I was actually just going to start the coffee and come back to bed, but Anna was already up and well you know." Tony turned in Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs captured Tony's lips the hunger from last night spilling over and consuming him again. Tony's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in deeper, the desire from their new relationship causing them both to be consumed by the exchange.

Finally, pulling back to take a breath, Tony sighed sliding his hands down Gibbs' chest. "I can only imagine what you'd have done if I woke up in your arms."

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear as he whispered exactly what he wanted to do to Tony this morning.

Tony felt his knees go weak as he clutched at the front of Gibbs' shirt. "Jethro. Not fair."

"I can take you up stairs to our room." Gibbs grinned. "Do exactly what I told you."

"Right, with Anna and Conor in their rooms."

"Well, maybe if you could be quite."

"Me?" Tony laughed. "They heard you too."

"I'm surprised they didn't hear you from the observatory." Gibbs smirked.

"I wasn't that loud." Tony grinned.

Gibbs laughed. "Right."

"Well." Tony sighed letting his hand caress up Gibbs' back. "I didn't expect you to be so good at sucking my cock."

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Just did what I like."

"Really?" Tony licked his lips. "I'll remember that for later."

"Have plans for me later?" The blue eyes leered down Tony's body.

Leaning into Gibbs' ear, Tony sighed. "I have plans for you right now." Leaving his coffee by the pot, Tony took Gibbs' hand leading him from the kitchen.

Gibbs expected Tony to take him upstairs, instead they walked past the stairs and through an unfamiliar door. Gibbs chuckled. "And what are we doing here?"

Tony grinned as he slipped off his t-shirt and pants, standing before Gibbs naked.

Letting out a long slow breath, Gibbs ran his hand down over his mouth. "Tony."

"Come get me." Tony sighed as he dove into the pool.

Gibbs shook his head, he hadn't been skinny dipping since...he couldn't remember when.

Tony emerged from the water by the far wall and smiled at Gibbs. "I locked the door on the way in."

A needy growl escaped Gibbs' lips and he removed his clothes and dove into the pool. He emerged standing in front of Tony.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"For what?"

Tony pushed a button at the top of the side wall and Gibbs heard some kind of mechanical noise.

Gibbs watched Tony drop back down into the water, a few second later hearing him pop up somewhere. Dipping down into the water, Gibbs saw a part of the wall of the pool had opened, he swam through feeling the warmth of the water increase. When he surfaced, he saw Tony standing there smiling. They were now outside, well sort of outside. Similar to the hot tub this small pool was enclosed on three sides, but opened on one side looking out onto the estate.

"Nice." Gibbs smiled.

"Heated and everything." Tony said as he took Gibbs' hand pulling him towards the far corner of the pool. When his feet touched the steps, he spoke. "Sit." He turned Gibbs around and the older man obeyed, sitting down on the second step.

The seated position left only Gibbs' head and shoulders exposed, the rest of him submerged in the warm water. His eyes locked on Tony's as the man gently slipped onto his lap.

Tony let one hand circle around Gibbs' neck, his fingers brushing across the soft hairs on the nape of the older man's neck. The other hand was dancing across Gibbs' chest. He sighed when Gibbs' arms slowly wrapped around his waist, gently pulling him closer. His hand slowly drifted down Gibbs chest and stomach, then his fingers brushed across Gibbs' hard cock. "Already hard for me?"

"Yes." Gibbs moaned as Tony's hand engulfed his cock and slowly stroked over the length.

"I want you right now." Tony groaned.

"Tony, the-"

"I only want you, we're good on my side." Tony paused. "So unless you want the condom."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "We're good."

Leaning forward, Tony's lips caressed Gibbs' ear. "Then fuck me." He sighed. "I want wild, animalist, completely out of control Jethro."

Gibbs felt the animal howl inside him and his hands moved down Tony's body. A loud moan echoed in his ear as he shoved two fingers deep inside his lover. Tony immediately tried to take the fingers deeper. "You wanted it so bad." The words were a roar.

"Yes." Tony purred in Gibbs' ear. "I want your big cock buried inside me again."

Gibbs' fingers left Tony and he grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and jerked the younger man back, their eyes meeting.

The blue eyes were now almost black and the hungry look caused Tony to shiver in the warm water. Without warning, Tony was lifted off of Gibbs' lap and spun around, then returned to Gibbs' lap facing away from the man.

Feeling the hard cock pressing up against his ass, Tony rose up slightly and felt the head of Gibbs' cock slide between his ass cheeks and rub against the still relaxed muscles. He expected slow and gentle at first, but he should have known better. He was going to get exactly what he had asked for.

Gibbs shoved his cock hard into the younger man, crushing Tony down into his lap, his hands clutching at Tony's hips. He smirked to himself when he heard the loud gasp and Tony's hands shot out to either side grabbing the edges of the pool. Without a word, Gibbs used the buoyancy of the water to raise Tony from his lap then slam him down hard onto his cock again.

Knuckles white, arms trembling with the strain, Tony did his best to hang onto the sides of the pool as his body was hauled up then slammed down in quick movements. Bliss, pure and simple, that is exactly what Tony was feeling.

"This what you wanted?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony groaned. "God yes!" On and on it went, until suddenly he was jerked down into Gibbs' lap and felt the hands leave his hips and touch his fingers.

"Let go." Gibbs ordered as he tried to pry Tony's hands from the sides of the pool. Finally, Tony let go and Gibbs stood them both up, keeping their connection. His hand pressed down on the small of Tony's back and Tony's hands immediately grabbed onto the edge of the pool in front of him. Gibbs' hand on Tony's back slid up and grasped Tony's shoulder, his other hand latched onto Tony's hip as he pulled back then lunged back into his lover.

Tony hissed as his eyes closed, his body thrust forward with the force of Gibbs' assault.

"Damn it." Gibbs couldn't get enough. Everything about Tony felt too good. The way his cock glided into the tight warmth of Tony's passage, the way Tony contracted around his cock, the way Tony grunted and groaned against the fevered pace, and most of all the way their bodies worked in perfect rhythm with each other. "Why do you have to feel so good?"

The same question had crossed Tony's mind that first time Gibbs made love to him last night, then again when Gibbs had sucked his cock in the early morning hours. Each time Tony had battled to make it last, but it felt too good, too right and he'd succumbed long before he wanted to.

"Fuck!" Gibbs howled. "I'm gonna come." He plunged into Tony and came, his body betraying him. He stood there, his body tense as waves of aftershocks cascaded through him. Dropping back onto the step, he jerked Tony with him, ripping the younger man's hands from the pool edge, their bodies still connected.

Resting back against the heaving chest, Tony purred. "That was exactly what I wanted."

"I'm not done with you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as his hand surrounded Tony's hard cock, working hard and fast over the length. The other hand wrapped around Tony's waist, tugging their bodies even closer together.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered, his hand reaching back and clutching at Gibbs' neck.

"I want you to come for me." Gibbs commanded. "Make me hard so I can fuck you again."

Tony groaned, the need building inside him as Gibbs' skillful hand brought him towards his release.

Gibbs snarled into Tony's ear as the muscles tightened around his cock stirring it to life again. "That's it...God, Tony." He'd never had such a visceral reaction to someone before, his cock hard again and begging for more... more of Tony. He thrust his hips up and Tony let out a whimper.

"Yes!" Tony pleaded making quick rocking motions on Gibbs' cock. "Fuck me again!"

Short quick thrusts, were all Gibbs could manage with one hand still jerking Tony's cock. It didn't matter, even that sent shivers through his whole body.

"So close." Tony hummed.

"Please." Gibbs begged. "Come for me Tone. Need to feel you come."

Mouth falling open, Tony screamed as he came, the darkness enveloping him. His body collapsed down and back against Gibbs.

"Shit!" Both arms around Tony, Gibbs clutched his lover's body as he came again, filling Tony with his release.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, we are close to reaching the end. _

_Srienia thanks so much for the hard work and amazing beta reading. I truly appreciate your work on this :)_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**_##########_**

Silently padding down the hallway, they safely reached the stairs and made it a few steps up before they heard the voice.

"Enjoy the pool?" He asked seeing both of the men with wet hair.

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "Yeah."

"We're all heading down to the Garden's."

Turning around, Tony looked at Conor slightly confused. "Why?"

Conor chuckled. "The party. Friends, family, Deanna, remember?"

"Right." Tony sighed, he had totally forgotten.

"They're getting everything set up now."

"We'll get changed and meet you there." Tony and Gibbs started back up the steps.

"Told you the pool was the best place to do it." Conor snickered as he walked away.

* * *

"Who's Deanna?" Gibbs asked, slipping a sweat shirt over his head.

"Family friend, she and my aunt Bridget were really close." Tony zipped up his jeans. "She's a singer, well a music teacher, and has a beautiful voice."

"So she's coming to sing?"

"Aunt Bridget wanted a party when she died, not some sad get together. She wanted Deanna to sing." Tony shrugged. "So everyone decided we'd have a small party, family, and close friends. I forgot it was tonight."

"You forgot?"

"Hey." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Let's tell everyone we got called into work and head back to D.C. tonight."

Gibbs arms slipped around Tony's waist and he grinned. "Deanna's got a thing for you doesn't she?"

Dropping his head back, Tony groaned. "Yes, has for years."

Chuckling, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's exposed throat. "Does she know your preference?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed, picking his head up and looking at Gibbs. "I think she believes it's a phase."

"Maybe she'll behave once I'm introduced to her." Gibbs smirked.

Tony shook his head. "God, I hope so." He exhaled a long breath. "Be my luck she'll want us both."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Really?"

Smacking Gibbs' chest, Tony glared at his lover. "Don't get any idea's!"

Gibbs laughed and pulled Tony closer. "I don't share."

"Right answer." Tony grinned.

"It'll be fine." Gibbs reassured Tony.

"I know." Tony groaned. "Although I would love to get back to D.C. and just spend the next two days with you in bed, not worrying about a house full of people."

"Well." Gibbs' hand drifted down and squeezed Tony's ass. "Why don't we plan on leaving early tomorrow and at least spend part of the day alone in bed together."

"Sounds perfect." Tony sighed.

Gibbs smirked. "Maybe not just in bed."

"And just where were you thinking of besides the bed?" Tony's fingers brushed across the nape of Gibbs' neck.

"Let's see." Gibbs took a moment. "The couch, the kitchen table, the counter, the-"

"Enough!" Tony put a hand over Gibbs' mouth. "I get it." He felt Gibbs smile against his hand and he pulled it away.

"Anything else I should know about this little party tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Just have fun." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "And stay close to me."

"Oh, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

* * *

"A small party?" Gibbs chuckled when he saw all the tables and chairs set up in front of the garden, easily enough to seat a hundred. Plus they were putting together a small raised platform.

"People will be coming and going, just making an appearance."

"And the platform?"

"A small stage with a little dance area in front of it." Tony took Gibbs hand and pulled him towards the others standing by one of the tables. "So what time are people supposed to start arriving?"

"Around four." Anna grinned at Tony. "Deanna will probably be here earlier."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"At least you have Jethro to protect you." Anna snickered.

"Maybe she'll actually take the hint this time." Tony balked.

Anna patted Tony's cheek. "I'm sure she'll back off when she meets Jethro."

Conor had his hand in front of his mouth trying to hide his snickering.

"Bite me!" Tony snapped at Conor.

"What?" Conor chuckled. "Gotta give her credit thinking she remotely stands a chance."

Shaking his head, Tony started pulling Gibbs away. "Gonna show Jethro the labyrinth."

"Sure, run and hide." Conor yelled towards Tony.

"Labyrinth?" Gibbs asked as they started through the garden.

"On the other side of the garden is a labyrinth made of boxwood shrubs." Dragging Gibbs through the garden, Tony continued to explain. "It's right around 12 feet, been there since I was a kid."

"Is your plan to hide in there the rest of the night?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony shot him a glare. "Just interested to see if you can find your way through."

"Trying to lose me so you can spend time with Deanna?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony stopped. "You're as bad as Conor."

"I don't get lost." Gibbs said confidently.

"We'll see." Tony grinned, pulling Gibbs into the start of the labyrinth then stopping when they reached the first choice. "Left or right?"

Without a word Gibbs went left not waiting for Tony to follow.

"You sure about that?" Tony called out then saw Gibbs make another left. He shook his head and headed in Gibbs' direction. Making the same left Gibbs had just taken, Tony paused, surprised when he didn't see Gibbs. "Jethro?" He called out continuing straight ahead. "I knew you'd get lost." Tony actually squealed when the arms grabbed him around the waist and dragged him around the corner into a dead end.

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's neck as he tugged Tony against him.

"Damn it." Tony chuckled. "I should have seen that coming."

"Move in with me." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"What?" All Tony could think was that he had heard wrong.

"You heard me." Another whisper. "I love you and I want you with me."

Trying to pry Gibbs' arms from around him, Tony felt them tighten as he struggled to break free.

"Just answer me."

Tony stopped struggling and settled back into Gibbs' embrace.

"Yes or no. It won't change my feelings." A pause. "First answer that comes to your mind."

"Yes." Tony sighed and felt the arms around him loosen. He spun around in Gibbs' arms his green eyes meeting blue. "Jethro, are you sure about this?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Why?" It just didn't seem like Gibbs to make this major of a decision just after they had admitted their feelings for each other.

"I told you. I'm tired of being unhappy, not having what I want." Gibbs sighed. "I want you, you make me happy." Gibbs felt his heart stop when the famous DiNozzo smile shined back at him.

"Going to bed together, waking up together-" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "And everything in between."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't need this, you don't have to prove-"

"I'm not proving anything." Gibbs placed a soft kiss on Tony's lips. "I need this."

Tony let out a lustful moan. "We are going to christen every room in that house."

"Over, and over, and over again." Gibbs growled, his hands clawing up Tony's back. The ringing of Gibbs' phone made both of them jump. "Who the hell?" Keeping one arm wrapped around Tony, Gibbs snatched the phone from his belt and looked at the caller ID.

"Let me guess Abby?"

"No." Gibbs flipped open the phone. "Yeah."

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"Out of town."

"_Decided not to sit and stew all weekend?"_

"Something like that." Gibbs sighed as Tony's lips found his neck.

"_You're chickening out again aren't you?" A chuckle._

"No." The word came out as a low growl as Tony nibbled at Gibbs' neck.

"_You didn't!" The chuckle turned to a laugh. _

"What?"

"_You talked your way into going with him." _

Gibbs didn't reply.

"_You're with him now." Another laugh. "You already slept with him?"_

"Gotta go."

"_Oh, yeah. I bet you do."_

"Talk to you later in the week."

"_Damn right you will! I expect details."_

Closing the phone, Gibbs tried to shove it in his pocket but Tony grabbed it, opened it, and looked at the call log.

"Fornell?" Tony's eyes went wide. "You told Fornell you were in love with me?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "And just what did Fornell have to say about that?"

Gibbs smirked. "Told me to get my head out of my ass and tell you."

"So do I owe him a thank you?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs grabbed his phone. "No, he told me that years ago."

"Well, you should have listened to him." Tony paused. "Does this mean he'll stop calling me DiNotzo."

"Maybe." Gibbs chuckled. "He only calls you that to your face."

"Really?" Tony stared at Gibbs. "And what does he call me behind my back?"

Gibbs gave that half smirk. "Italian stallion."

"Wow." Tony grinned.

Leaning in, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "If he only knew how right he was."

Tony put his hands on Gibbs' chest and pulled back. "Oh God." Tony groaned. "He's going to hear all about our sex life isn't he?"

There was no response.

Another groan. "Great, he's gonna give me that goofy smile every time he sees me."

Gibbs snickered.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Tony shrugged. "Fine. You do realize who I talk to about my sex life?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't glare at me." Tony snapped. "She's my best friend."

"Can't you brag to your frat brothers instead?"

"Oh I'll do that too." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "But Abby, she's gonna freak."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

The playfulness left Tony's face. "Um, unless you didn't want to tell the team?"

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not going to move you in then hide our relationship from everyone."

"Just checking." Tony gave a half hearted smile.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs feasted on the younger man as if it was the first time again. He hated that there was still doubt in Tony's mind, that he thought Gibbs would want to hide their relationship from their friends.

Their lips parted and Tony felt the head slap. His mouth dropped open.

"Get it through that thick skull." Gibbs paused. "I love you, I asked you to move in with me because I want us to build a life together. This isn't some fling, this is forever for me."

Tony nodded with a smile that quickly faded into a stern glare. He pointed at Gibbs' chest, then poked on the sternum. "DiNozzo's rule number one in this relationship. You never, ever head slap me outside of work. Got it?"

Gibbs chuckled, then nodded. "I guess I can live with that."

Suddenly, Tony's eyes went wide and he amended his statement. "And that does not mean you can head slap me at work for no reason, just because it gives you some cheap thrill!"

Shaking his head, Gibbs smirked. "I'll get my cheap thrills at home." He kissed his way up Tony's neck.

"You are an evil, evil man." Tony laughed.

Gibbs' words whispered in Tony's ear. "Oh you have no idea."

Tony shimmed out of Gibbs' arms, then took his hand. "I have a pretty good idea. Come on."

"What, that's it?"

"You can wait till tonight." Tony rolled his eyes. "Right now we need to head back and help get ready for the party."

"Fine." Gibbs let out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

"Cheers." Conor said as he raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

"Looks good." Tony said as he looked around the grounds. Everything was in place and people were already starting to arrive.

"You look good." Gibbs mumbled against Tony's cheek, his arms wrapped around Tony's waist. Everyone had changed from jeans to something a little dressier. Tony looked amazing in black dress slacks and a tan dress shirt.

"So did Jethro find his way out of the labyrinth without your help?" Anna asked.

"He did." Tony smiled, glancing over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Should have known. I swear he has some kind of GPS in his brain."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let the fun begin." Ian laughed looking towards the house.

Tony turned and groaned when he saw the woman walking towards them.

Looking back, Gibbs knew the woman had to be Deanna. She was beautiful. Long brown hair in heavy waves past her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling and focused on Tony. The deep blue shirt had a low neckline showing off her breasts. The black slacks were snug against the curves of her hips and the heels she wore made her at least six foot tall. The one thing that surprised Gibbs was that she was obviously older than Tony, if he had to guess she was mid-to-late forties. Gibbs went to release Tony only to feel Tony grab his arms, crushing them around his waist. Forcing himself not to laugh, Gibbs tightened his hold on his lover.

"Deanna." Anna was the first to greet the woman as she approached.

"Anna." Hugging the other woman, Deanna smiled. "Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the funeral."

"It's okay, we kept it small."

"Deanna." Conor smiled.

"Conor." Deanna turned and smiled at Tony. "Tony. You look good."

"So do you." Tony forced a smile.

Her blue eyes locked on Gibbs. "And who is this?"

"Jethro." Gibbs extended a hand, Tony clawing at his other arm keeping it around his waist.

"Jethro, interesting." She skimmed down what she could see of his body not blocked by Tony.

"Tony's boyfriend." Anna added.

"I can see that." Deanna looked at the arm around Tony's waist then back up at Gibbs. "You're older than I would have expected."

"You're older than I expected." Gibbs said with a smile.

Her eyebrow went up, questioning Gibbs' statement.

"I've heard you've always been interested in Tony." Gibbs' arms tightened possessively around Tony, his lips brushing against Tony's neck. "I figured you'd be younger...someone your age should have taken the hint a long time ago."

Conor almost spit out his drink as he tried not to laugh. Anna had her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Ian was just grinning watching the exchange.

Deanna snickered. "Well, we all have our childish dreams."

"The dreams dead." Gibbs smiled. "Move on." He stepped back from Tony. "I could use another drink."

"Me too." Tony grinned as Gibbs took his hand and they headed towards the bar. Once they reached the bar, Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. He leaned his body against Gibbs'. "That was perfect, priceless and perfect."

"Wanted to put an end to that, right away."

Tony ran his hand up Gibbs' chest. "Have I told you how sexy Possessive Jethro is?"

"No." Gibbs took Tony's hand holding it against his chest.

"Very sexy." Tony licked his lips. "Makes me think naughty, naughty thoughts."

Bringing Tony's hand to his lips, Gibbs pressed a kiss to the palm. "I have some naughty thoughts of my own." Exhaling deeply, he shook his head.

"What was that for?" Tony questioned.

"You and everything you make me feel and want." Gibbs hadn't felt this content and happy in a very long time.

Gibbs felt the hand slap him on the back.

"That was awesome." Conor laughed standing at the bar by Gibbs. "I have never seen Deanna look so stunned as when you said that and walked away."

"Jethro knows how to get his point across." Tony grinned stepping out of Gibbs' arms and pouring them both a drink.

"She got the point." Conor snickered. "Loud and clear."

Music filled the air around them and Tony groaned. "So who will Anna's first victim be?" He asked Conor.

"You." Conor laughed.

"Victim?" Gibbs questioned.

"Anna loves to dance." Tony explained.

"And here she comes." Conor nodded towards the woman walking towards them.

"Mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a dance?" Anna grinned.

"Not at all." Tony smiled at Gibbs. "I think I'm safe for now."

"Jethro?" She asked.

Putting his drink down, Gibbs took Anna's hand and led her towards the stage.

"You know she's gonna grill him again." Conor glanced at Tony.

"I think he's used to it." Tony smirked. He glanced over at the tables, his eyes landing on his cousin. "Think it's time for a dance."

"You wanna dance?"

"Not with you!" Tony rolled his eyes. Walking over to the table, he stopped beside the woman. "Dance with your favorite cousin?"

Sasha looked up and grinned. "Where is Ian?"

"Yeah!" Tony chuckled.

"Of course." She smiled accepting the hand he offered.

* * *

Gibbs was silent as he held Anna in his arms, swaying with the music and waiting.

"Can I ask you something?"

He knew the questions were coming. With a smile, he nodded.

"Ten years is a long time."

Another nod.

"Why don't you live together?"

"We're working on it."

Anna smiled. "Really?"

"Top priority when we get back to D.C."

"Marriage?"

"Um." Gibbs chuckled. "Just not something we've really talked about."

"But you're not opposed to it?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Kids?"

"We have kinda hectic lives right now."

"Lot of options available these days."

"I'm sure." Truth was he had thought about both questions, he and Tony just hadn't talked about them.

"Why Tony?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her puzzled by the question.

"He was your first."

"My first?"

"The first man you were with." She smirked. "I can tell by the way you look at him. So why Tony? I mean you've been divorced four times?"

"Three." Gibbs hated being reminded of those mistakes.

"So what was it about Tony?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Everything."

She grinned. "One of those he had you at hello?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled, then smiled again. "Tony can infuriate me, annoy me, and frustrate me like no one else ever has."

Anna laughed. "Not exactly reasons to love him."

"I even love that about him." Gibbs grinned ,then sighed. "But he also makes me laugh, draws me out of myself, and reminds me not to take life so seriously. Plus he is one of the most compassionate and caring men I know. Loyal, generous, strong, and countless other things. We complement each other."

"I can see that." Anna nodded. "You're like yin and yang."

"Yeah, something like that." Gibbs saw himself in Tony, the man he used to be when he was happy... like now. He glanced over at Tony, dancing with Sasha, then back at Anna. "Also doesn't hurt that he's sexy as hell."

She broke out in a laugh.

* * *

"So do you wanna tell me why you've been so quite?" Tony asked as he held Sasha. Her behavior these last few days had been completely out of character for her. "I know you miss her, but this isn't about that. We all knew this was coming and you're not normally somber about death."

Sasha shrugged.

"Is this about Jethro? You don't like him?" Tony had a gut feeling she was keeping her distance because she didn't want to upset him by disapproving of Gibbs.

She chuckled. "Did he tell you to ask me that?"

"No." Tony looked confused. "Why would he?"

So Gibbs hadn't told Tony about their conversation.

"You love him that's all that matters."

"True." Tony nodded. "But I hoped you would like him."

She sighed. "I like him, probably would like him better if the two of you hadn't lied about your relationship."

Tony suddenly stopped moving. She knew.

She kicked his feet to start him moving again.

"There was a good reason for lying."

"Really?" She stared at Tony. "Why, because you're both clueless?"

He couldn't help it, he grinned. "Yeah, sorta."

She rolled her eyes. "He wanted to know if you had feelings for him, is that your excuse too?"

"Kinda." Tony shrugged. "It was nice being with everyone and not hearing. You're such a wonderful guy, why aren't you seeing someone? I could hook you up with my friend's son."

"We all just want you to be happy." She smirked. "And next time just tell us to shut up."

"I'm happy." Tony paused. "In a lot of ways we have been together ten years. We worked together, became friends, and fell in love long before we both admitted it. We've been through more than most couples will ever go through."

"You know each other, better than either of you know yourselves." Sasha smiled.

Tony nodded with a smile.

"He lets you be yourself, but he has this calming effect on you." She could see it whenever they were together.

Another nod.

"I'm glad you're happy." She kissed his cheek. "And I like Jethro, he's a good man. He loves you, more than you probably realize."

His brow furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he told me." She smiled.

"You talked to him?"

She nodded. "Last night, he was looking for you when you hid in the observatory."

"Yeah."

"Don't tell him I said he was a good man."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"I gave him a hard time last night." She smirked. "Wanna keep him on his toes."

He laughed. "Make him think you're still watching him, sizing him up, making sure he's good enough for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"For what?"

"Worrying, caring, loving me." He smiled.

She touched his cheek. "Always."

* * *

"What is it?" Gibbs asked picking up the shot glass.

"You don't ask what it is." Conor shook his head. "You just drink it."

Anna laughed. "I don't think Jethro is normally a shots kinda guy."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Well you're part of this family now and we do shots." Conor held up his glass, Anna, Ian and Michelle clinking theirs against his. They all looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged, clinked his glass against everyone's, and they all downed the drink.

Conor cleared his throat and looked at Gibbs.

"Not bad." Gibbs shrugged.

Conor smacked Gibbs' shoulder. "See!" He poured another round and the process repeated...several times.

Tony approached just as another round was being poured and touched Gibbs' arm, he was instantly pulled against the older man. "Do I wanna know what number this is?"

"Four... or five. Can't remember." Conor grinned as he grabbed another shot glass and poured Tony one. "Jethro's a good drinker."

"Yeah, I know." Tony looked at Gibbs and grinned. "Just not used to seeing him do shots though."

"Slainte." Conor toasted, raising his glass.

"Slainte." Rang up as everyone drank their shot.

Tony made a face and shook his head. "Terrible." He grabbed a different bottle and poured everyone another shot.

Anna shivered as she sat her glass down. "Okay enough, I have to go play MC."

Tony smirked at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Tony laughed. "Just never expected you to give into peer pressure."

Pulling Tony against him, Gibbs smiled.

"Are you drunk?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Hardly."

"Then let me pour you another one." Tony grinned.

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs stared at Tony.

"I think I've seen you drunk once." Tony shook his head. "And I think you pretended to be drunker than you were so Mike would stop filling your glass."

Gibbs leaned in about to say something to Tony when Anna's voice floated through the air.

"Hello everyone."

The large gathering of people immediately quieted.

"Thank you all for coming." She sighed. "Although we lost someone dear to us. Bridget Brennan did not want her death to be a sad somber occasion. Instead, she wanted us to have a party, smile, laugh, and of course have a drink for her."

Everyone cheered.

"She had two final requests. That we'll look after each other, be there for each other, and love each other. And that Deanna would sing a happy song for her. "

A round of clapping as Deanna took to the stage beside Anna. "Deanna is going to sing My Singing Bird, by Bridget's request." Stepping off the stage, Anna made her way back over to the bar.

Singing a capella, Deanna's warm voice cut through the air. The song was beautiful, but with a strong happy tempo that made everyone smile.

"She does have a beautiful voice." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, she does." Tony agreed leaning back against Gibbs' body listening to the song.

When the song ended, everyone broke into a loud thunderous applause. Deanna nodded and left the stage.

"Okay." Conor said patting the bar. "Got us all set up."

Tony looked back at the bar and laughed.

"This is a party and we are going to enjoy ourselves so much that we forget everything that happened."

Gibbs chuckled as they all picked up their glasses.

* * *

"Are you sure this is my room?" Conor asked trying to turn the door knob.

"Yeah." Michelle laughed, nowhere near as drunk as him.

Finally getting the door open, the others watched as he stumbled into the room, kicking off his shoes and falling over in the process. Then he collapsed onto the bed.

Michelle pulled the door shut, looking back at the people around her. "Everyone else okay?"

"Our room's right here?" Ian said leaning against the door just down the hall from Conor's.

"I'm actually the sober one here." Sasha chuckled. "I'll make sure Anna get's to her room."

"I'm not drunk." Anna said and hiccupped making everyone laugh. "Okay maybe a little."

"Come on." Sasha put Anna's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go."

"NIGHT!" Anna shouted.

"Night."

"We're good." Gibbs nodded at Michelle.

"Night you two." She waved stumbling slightly.

When Gibbs looked over at their room, Tony had the door open and was standing just inside smiling. He wiggled his finger at Gibbs. Shaking his head, Gibbs stepped inside and closed the door.

Tony grinned. "You're a little drunk?"

"A little." Gibbs smirked. "And you're very drunk."

Grabbing Gibbs by the middle of the shirt, Tony pulled the older man towards him. "I'm just drunk enough."

"Enough for what?"

With a grin, Tony started to unbutton Gibbs' shirt.

"Ahhh right."

"Or are you too drunk?" Tony smirked.

"Never." Gibbs huffed.

"Good." Tony fumbled with the last couple buttons and finally just ripped them open.

Gibbs didn't bother with buttons, instead tugging Tony's shirt up and over his head.

Spinning Gibbs around, Tony pushed him down onto the end of the bed, then tipped his head towards the top of the bed.

Taking the hint, Gibbs dragged his body further up onto the bed. He watched transfixed as Tony removed his belt, undid his pants and they dropped to the floor. Releasing a deep sigh, Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body. He felt his cock instantaneously harden and press uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. Running his hand down his face, he shook his head. Even before this started he knew Tony had always had an effect on him, but he never expected that just seeing Tony naked would overwhelm him.

Climbing onto the bed, Tony stalked up Gibbs' body, his green eyes filled with a feral need.

It was a look Gibbs had never seen in the younger man's eyes and it made his entire body hum with the sexual need between them. Tony stopped half way up his body, sitting atop his hips. That was when he realized Tony still had the belt in his hand. Tony slid the end of the belt through the buckle forming a loop, then looked at Gibbs.

Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest, his eyes locking on blue. "Do you trust me?"

Moistening his suddenly try lips, Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled. "Give me your right hand."

Holding up his right hand, Gibbs' eyes never left Tony's as the belt was slipped around his wrist and pulled tight. His arm was pulled above his head and he knew exactly what Tony was doing. As Federal Agents you were taught countless ways to make impromptu handcuffs, the belt trick was one of them. Although, Gibbs was pretty sure Tony had known the trick long before he was taught it at NCIS.

"Other hand." Tony said.

Putting his other arm straight above him, Gibbs felt the leather encircle his other wrist, then felt it pulled snug locking his wrist around a rung in the headboard. It suddenly occurred to Gibbs he had just willingly given Tony control and never even questioned it. His eyes suddenly dilated, his lungs struggling as he took short quick breaths, and his heart thumping against his chest.

Feeling the change in the body beneath him, Tony looked down at Gibbs. His tongue flicked out licking at Gibbs' lips, then nipping at the bottom lip before finally kissing Gibbs brutally. Tony felt Gibbs groan into the kiss, the man kissing him back just as forcefully. Drawing back, just out of reach, Tony gazed down at Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs growled raising his head wanting to capture Tony's lips.

"Never expected you to submit so willingly." Tony chewed at his bottom lip that hungry feral look still blazing in his eyes. Tony saw Gibbs' Adams apple bob up and down. Leaning down, Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "You love me so much, you didn't even think about what you were doing did you?"

"No." Gibbs managed to stammer and heard Tony's sharp intake of breath, then felt the hand clawing up his ribcage.

"Oh." Tony moaned into Gibbs' ear. "The things I'm going to do to you."

Gibbs felt his body tense and he instinctively jerked on the belt.

Pulling back, Tony grinned down and Gibbs. "Believe me there's no getting out of that, I learned from the best...you."

_Son of a bitch_. Gibbs thought as he watched Tony slide back and sit on his thighs, nimble fingers unbuckle his belt, pop the button, then slowly open the zipper. He groaned as the fingers barely touched his hard cock.

"So hard and I haven't even touched you yet." Tony shifted again, this time between Gibbs' legs, tugging at Gibbs' pants.

Not needing to be told, Gibbs raised his hips, and Tony dragged the pants down, moved to pull them all the way off, and pushed them off the end of the bed.

Back between Gibbs' legs, Tony licked his lips then kissed and nibbled his way over the bulge in Gibbs' boxers.

Tossing his head back, Gibbs growled as Tony's fingers moved up both his thighs, slipping under the legs of his boxers and stopping just inches from his cock. Seconds later, Tony's hands moved away, then he felt the faint touch unbutton the opening of his boxers, his cock head poking through.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs snarled as Tony's tongue licked across the head, lapping at the precum already there. He pulled his head up and stared down at Tony.

Meeting Gibbs' gaze, Tony licked his lips and grinned. Then went right back, licking greedily at Gibbs' cock.

God it felt so good... Tony licking across the head, around it, then pressing against the slit. Over and over again.

"Do you want these off?" Tony asked snapping the waistband of Gibbs' boxers.

"Yes!" Gibbs groaned.

"Say please." At first Tony thought Gibbs was going to refuse. The way Gibbs jaw clenched and his body tensed, but then his body relaxed and he almost seemed calm.

"Please."

Tony smirked as he pulled the boxers down Gibbs' legs, tossing them at the end of the bed with the pants. His eyes skimmed up Gibbs' naked body, pausing at Gibbs' cock, erect and twitching. Making his way back up Gibbs' body, Tony brought them face to face again, his fingertips brushing up the underside of Gibbs' shaft.

Gibbs let out a rumble as his body shook.

Kissing his way up Gibbs' neck, Tony bit at Gibbs' earlobe. "Have you done any ass play?"

It took a moment but Gibbs finally answered. "Yes."

"Really?" Tony was a little surprised. "Just fingers or toys too?"

"Fingers."

"Did you like it?" As he asked Tony's thumb rubbed over the head of Gibbs' cock

"Yes." Gibbs moaned, rocking up into Tony's touch.

"Ummm, good." Reaching over, Tony grabbed the lube from the nightstand and laid it on the bed next to Gibbs. Then his mouth was on Gibbs' again, feasting from the warm lips, his hands caressing up Gibbs' chest, stopping when he found both nipples and letting his thumb rub each to a hard nub.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs groaned, yanking at the belt again as Tony bit and kissed down his throat and chest.

Tony's tongue replaced his fingers on Gibbs' right nipple, licking at the nub making Gibbs' upper body arch off the bed. He repeated the process on Gibbs' left nipple with the same result before kissing down Gibbs' stomach. Looking up, Tony saw the blue eyes stare down at him and continuing to look, Tony watched Gibbs' face as he licked up the underside of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' lips parted as he moaned at the touch.

Wrapping his lips around the head of the Gibbs' cock, Tony sucked hard.

"Tony." Gibbs gasped thrusting up.

Pushing down on Gibbs' hips, Tony slowly took in more of Gibbs' cock, inch by inch, until he reached the base and felt Gibbs' body tremble. That was all it took, Tony bobbed over Gibbs' cock at a steady pace, loving the sounds emanating from his lover. Still Tony wanted more, knew exactly where he wanted this to lead.

Reveling in the feel of his cock in Tony's warm mouth, Gibbs suddenly hissed when he felt the lube covered finger gently enter him, his muscles tightening around the intrusion.

Working his finger in and out slowly, Tony gradually felt Gibbs sphincter start to relax and the older man rock into the touch. Quickly, Tony added another finger, again the muscles tightened, but this time relaxed a few seconds later allowing Tony to scissor his fingers inside.

Gibbs wasn't sure why it felt so good, maybe it was the combination of having his cock sucked and the fingers inside him...or maybe it was because it was Tony. Either way, the need to come was rapidly consuming him.

Sensing the change in Gibbs' body, Tony thrust his fingers inside Gibbs the fingertips brushing against Gibbs' prostate.

"FUCK!" Gibbs screamed, his body trembling, he was just about to plunge over the edge when Tony pulled completely off his cock. "Tony!"

Ignoring the way his name was spoken as a plea, Tony stroked Gibbs' cock while he fucked Gibbs with his fingers, making sure to continue to repeatedly make contact with Gibbs' prostate.

He was right there, so close, but it wasn't enough. Gibbs growled as he thrust onto Tony's fingers. "Fuck me!"

"I am fucking you."

"No, fuck me." Gibbs bellowed jerking hard against the belt and pulling his knees up. Another growl. "Fuck me!"

A few more thrust and Tony pulled out his fingers, hearing the deep groan of loss from Gibbs. Tony crawled up the prone body, then gaze down into Gibbs' eyes.

"Tony." Gibbs panted. His eyes followed Tony's hand as he picked up the lube and rubbed some over his hard cock.

Positioning his cock against Gibbs' opening, their eyes locked against as Tony let the head of his cock gradually slipped into Gibbs. "So good." Tony groaned, his upper body descending down as he captured Gibbs' lips.

It only lasted a moment, before Gibbs bit at Tony's bottom lip then ripped their lips apart. "Fuck me."

Without a word, Tony lunged forward burying his cock inside Gibbs. Tony's body shivered as Gibbs muscles clamped around his cock. He forced himself to take a deep breath, then another, before drawing back and giving in. Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' ribcage as he slammed into his lover at a fevered pace.

Straining against the belt, Gibbs arched his back desperate to touch Tony in some way. The slight change in position pushed his hips down and Tony's cock deeper into him. Gibbs jaw clenched as Tony stilled inside him.

"Damn it!" Tony howled, desperately trying not to come. His body collapsed down onto Gibbs giving the older man exactly what he wanted.

Gibbs mouth latched onto Tony's neck biting down then kissed the spot. Kissing up Tony's neck, Gibbs snarled into Tony's ear. "Make me come, so close."

Resting on one elbow, Tony's other hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock, stroking hard and fast as he made short quick thrusts into his lover.

"Fuck yes!" Gibbs keened, still struggling against the restraint. "God, I want to touch you!"

"Jethro." The name came out in a breathless sigh. Tony told himself to hold on, enjoy every moment, and feel Gibbs come.

The release started at the base of his spine and shot through the rest of his body like a bolt of lightning. Gibbs knew he was coming, knew he opened his mouth to cry out but never heard any sound. Every muscle in Gibbs' body contracted as he felt his own release against his stomach and chest, a second later he felt the rush of fluid fill his bowels as Tony came inside him.

Unable to hold himself up, Tony grunted as he rolled down onto the bed beside Gibbs, panting for breath. Slowly, his breathing started to calm and he blew out a long breath.

"Get this off me." Gibbs sighed, a slight hint of the boss tone in his voice.

Rolling onto his side, Tony reached up and released the belt.

As soon as one hand was free, Gibbs ripped the belt from the rung and grabbed Tony by the face with both hands crushing their lips together. He pulled Tony down on top of him, his hands clawing up Tony's back then back down.

It caught Tony off guard, the force of the kiss, the demanding caress of Gibbs' hands, still, he went willingly. He was surprised when the kiss grew more passionate and Gibbs' hand grabbed for the back of his neck, knotted in his hair and ripped their lips apart.

"As hot as that was-" Gibbs growled. "I hate not being able to touch you."

A wide smile spread across Tony's lips. "So no more tying your hands?" It came out with a sad sigh.

"One hand." Gibbs smirked.

"I really didn't expect you to let me tie you up so easily."

Gibbs pulled Tony towards him. "I trust you, I want you...and I love you" He nipped up Tony's jaw. "A dangerous combination that will make a man do almost anything."

Tony purred. "Almost anything?"

"Yeah."

Putting his hands on Gibbs' chest, Tony grinned down at the older man. "So there's something you won't do for love?"

Gibbs cocked his head. "Everyone has something they just won't do."

"Like the Meatloaf song. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony laughed. "You have never heard of that song or Meatloaf have you."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs chuckled. "I know who Meatloaf is. In fact, I knew who Meatloaf was long before you did."

"Oh, showing your age old man."

"Old man huh?" Gibbs rolled Tony down onto the bed, crushing their bodies together

"Point taken." Tony moaned as Gibbs' hard cock pressed against him.

"Good. Now shower and bed."

Tony sighed. "I'm too tired to shower." He shivered when Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Jethro."

Gibbs climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"You're an evil man." Tony groaned as he quickly slipped out of bed and followed Gibbs into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_We have reached the end! Thanks so much for reading, enjoying and reviewing the story. Don't worry already working on a new story :)_

_Srienia thanks so much for the hard work and amazing beta reading. I truly appreciate your work on this :)_

_I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all those that have been there from the beginning and to all those that have recently joined. You are all amazing and thank you for all the love and support._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Feeling the light on his eyelids, he put his hand over his eyes and felt the throbbing start in his head. "Shit." Tony groaned. God, he should know better by now. Taking a deep breath he instantly smelt the coffee. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Morning, barely." Gibbs smiled down at him.

Pushing himself up, Tony leaned back against the head board and accepted the coffee cup from Gibbs. "Why are you up and dressed?" Tony asked grabbing Gibbs' hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Because you said you wanted to leave at a decent time." Gibbs answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Tony took a sip of coffee.

"Almost eleven."

"Were you drunk at all last night?" Tony asked putting his coffee down on the night stand.

"Not really." Gibbs grinned.

Chewing at his bottom lip, Tony hissed.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "What?"

Grabbing the middle of Gibbs' shirt, Tony sighed. "Makes last night even sexier, knowing you were sober." He shoved Gibbs down on the bed.

"Right." Gibbs chuckled, letting Tony crawl onto his body. "I was a completely willing captive."

Tony nodded comfortably straddling Gibbs' hips.

Letting his hand snake around Tony's neck, Gibbs gently brought Tony's lips to his. "I will always be willing with you." Crushing their lips together, Gibbs wanted to make sure Tony knew exactly how willing he was, but Tony pulled back.

"Don't." Tony sighed breathlessly. "If you start that we'll never get out of this bed."

"And you have a problem with that?"

Tony laughed. "No, but I'd rather get out of this bed and get into your bed."

Gibbs hummed.

"Us, alone. No one else in the house."

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "Okay, up. You need to get dressed, packed, and I'm sure it will take at least an hour for you to say goodbye to your family."

"So true!" Tony went to get up then stopped and looked down at Gibbs. "Why didn't you tell me you talked to Sasha?"

Gibbs shrugged. "It was a personal conversation"

"Personal? Sasha tells you she knows we are lying about our relationship and you don't feel I should know about that?"

"I figured if she wanted you to know she would tell you, and she did."

"You told her you loved me... more than I can ever imagine." Tony looked at Gibbs for a reply.

"I did." Gibbs nodded.

"I can only imagine what she told you." Tony rolled his eyes.

"She loves you, worries about you, that's all." Gibbs fingers brushed against Tony's cheek. "She wanted to make sure, about me, about us."

"And you convinced her?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Not sure."

"She's a tough cookie." Tony grinned.

"I got that." Gibbs rolled them over, draping his body over Tony's. "And I have no doubt her and Anna will hunt me down if I hurt you."

"Probably." Tony laughed. "Or they'd probably send Conor and Ian."

"No." Gibbs snickered. "I think Sasha would want to do it herself."

"Maybe."

Gibbs shook his head. "I love you and plan to do everything in my power never to hurt you."

Tony nodded and smiled.

"Although you realize we're going to argue and fight right?"

"Oh yeah, I know." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs smirked. "Making up is always fun though."

"True." Tony's fingers were playing with the button of Gibbs' jeans.

"Tony." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, seeing the look in Tony's eyes. "We need to get ready. Remember? Us alone, the house."

"Right." Tony sighed.

Giving Tony a quick kiss, Gibbs winked. "Come on, sooner we leave, sooner we get home."

* * *

"You two are going to come here for Thanksgiving, promise?" Anna said as she hugged Tony.

"We are." Tony smile as he hugged her tightly.

"Good." She smiled looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

"And you!" She grinned at Gibbs as she stepped before him. "Take care of him."

"Will do." Gibbs smiled.

She embraced him, then stepped back.

"Jethro good to meet you." Ian nodded and the two men shook hands.

Gibbs nodded. "You too."

"Come here." Conor hugged Tony one armed. "It's been fun!"

"Yeah." Tony returned the hug.

"I like this guy." Conor nodded towards Gibbs. "Don't fuck it up."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"And don't put up with any shit from him." Conor smirked at Gibbs.

"Never do." Gibbs chuckled.

The goodbye's continued until finally Sasha stepped forward and stood in front of Gibbs.

"Sasha, it was a pleasure." Gibbs extended his hand.

She slapped his hand aside and hugged him.

Surprised, Gibbs hugged her back.

"You're a good man Jethro." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll do everything I can to always make him feel loved." Gibbs whispered back.

She drew back and looked into his blue eyes. "I know you will." She patted his cheek.

Moving over to Tony, Sasha put her finger against his chest. "You! No more hiding, no more doubt. He loves you, flaws and all."

Tony swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and nodded.

"And don't let him stew, make him talk it out."

"I will." Tony grabbed her crushing her against him. "Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed his cheek and pulled herself from his arms. "Now get out of here."

* * *

"Why did I let you drive?" Tony sighed climbing out of the car.

"Because you slept the first two hours." Gibbs smirked, closing the driver's side door.

"How fast were you going while I was asleep?" Tony shook his head. "It's a four and a half hour drive not a three hour drive."

"We're here aren't we?" Gibbs balked, grabbing his bags from the back.

Retrieving his own bags, Tony followed Gibbs towards the house. He shook his head when Gibbs opened the door without a key. "We were gone four days and you didn't lock the door?"

Gibbs glared back at Tony.

"Whatever." Tony shrugged as he dropped his bags inside the door and pushed the door shut. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out. "Alone, no family to annoy us." When he opened his eyes, Gibbs was standing before him. It didn't even surprise him when he was pushed against the door and Gibbs' lips descended to his neck. Letting out a need filled moan, Tony's hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' head demanding more.

Reaching around, Gibbs' hands squeezed Tony's ass, he drew back looking into the dilated green eyes. "I want you in every room of this house."

"Then start here." Tony's begged and Gibbs' hand was instantly tugging at his belt.

"Holy crap!"

Both men froze at the sound of the familiar female voice.

"Total twilight zone moment!" Abby's hands were up, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "This is like Whoa!"

"Shit." Gibbs grumbled then looked at Abby. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried. I stopped over a couple times and you weren't here. I thought maybe something happened." She grinned as she looked at Gibbs, then Tony. "Although, the thought that you were off burying the bone in your Senior Field Agent never crossed my mind."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tony tried to hide a smile.

"And where's your car?" Tony asked.

"I had McGee drop me off." Abby glared at Tony. "I thought you were going to a funeral?"

"That's where we were."

"Why didn't you just call?" Gibbs barked.

Abby's eyebrows went up. "I didn't want you to think I was a worry wart."

"And this is so much better." Gibbs stepped back from Tony and rubbed his forehead.

"I was waiting to make sure you were okay." Abby grinned. "How was I supposed to know you two would walk in and start bumping uglies against the front door!" Her brow furrowed as she questioned Tony. "What the hell kinda funeral was this that you go away for a weekend and come back all Brokeback Mountain?

"Enough." Gibbs snapped. "I'll take you home."

"I'll take her."

"No!" Gibbs glared at Tony.

"It's my car." Tony tried not to grin. "I'll take her. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Gibbs dropped his head back.

"Afraid Tony's gonna tell me all the nastiness that went on?" Abby smirked.

Picking his head up, Gibbs glared at her.

Her gaze faltered and she chewed her bottom lip. "Right, no talking about the nastiness."

"Go." Gibbs pointed towards the living room. "Grab your stuff."

Abby shuffled into the living room like a scolded child.

Gibbs' glare now focused on Tony.

Tony held up his hands. "Mindless chatter, that's all we'll talk about."

"Like I believe that." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony grinned. "Okay, I'll tell her how hot and sexy it was, but I won't give her details."

Gibbs stepped up to Tony a hungry look in his eyes. He sighed. "Get back here quickly...I'd hate to have to start without you."

Tony's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Evil!" Tony groaned. "ABBY! Let's go."

"Jeez, okay." Abby saw the closeness of the two men and smirked. "You sure you don't want me to just take a cab or call McGee?"

"GO!" Gibbs growled.

"Right, going." She said hurrying out the door and down the steps towards the car.

Pointing a finger at Gibbs, Tony gave him a harsh look. "Don't even think about it!"

Gibbs smirked, his hand squeezing his cock. "Think about what? All the ways I'm going to have you when you get back."

"Damn you!" Tony groaned storming out and slamming the door behind him. He made his way to the car, Abby standing by the passenger door. He glared at her.

"What? This is partly your fault!" She punched his arm. "You couldn't take two seconds a to call me and tell me you finally hit the sheets with the man of your dreams?"

* * *

Quietly walking into the house, Tony tossed his keys on the stand by the door and kicked off his shoes. He smiled when he walked into the living room and saw Gibbs asleep on the couch, well probably faking sleep. Climbing onto Gibbs' body, Tony's hands drifted under Gibbs' shirt and skimmed up Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs sighed. "Abby happy with all the nasty details?"

"Yes."

Opening his eyes, Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I was discrete." Tony smirked.

"Right." Gibbs chuckled.

"I was." Reaching down, Tony rubbed Gibbs' denim covered cock. "I just told her you had a big cock and I couldn't get enough of it. No other details."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, then pushed Tony off his body and down beside him on the couch. On their sides facing each other, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony.

"She'll keep it to herself until we tell everyone."

"I know." Gibbs' pulled Tony closer.

"Are you tired?" Tony smiled. It had been a late night and a long drive home. "We could go up to bed, take a little nap."

"Roll over." Gibbs ordered.

"Or we can nap here." Tony rolled over, his back pressed against Gibbs' chest. He smiled when he felt Gibbs' hard cock rock against his ass. "Okay. Thinking a nap is not what you want."

Gibbs' hand easily unbuckled Tony's belt and undid the button and zipper on the jeans. "I want you." Gibbs growled into Tony's ear as his hand slipped into Tony's jeans and rubbed Tony's hardening cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Wouldn't this be better naked?"

"No." Gibbs rubbed his cock against Tony's ass. "It's sexy like this."

"What are you going to do to me?" Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hips forcing Gibbs' cock harder against him.

"Give you what you can't get enough of." Gibbs used Tony's words as he let go of Tony's cock and tugged Tony's jeans down over his hips exposing Tony's bare ass. Undoing his own pants, Gibbs pulled out his hard cock and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd shoved in the cushion. He put some on his hand and quickly slipped two fingers inside Tony.

Tony purred pushing back against the fingers taking them deeper.

"God, I love when you do that." Gibbs groaned. He never expected to enjoy this part so much, but it turned him on, Tony showing his eagerness for so much more. The purring continued as Gibbs worked his fingers in and out of Tony.

"I want your cock." Tony begged.

"You'll get it." Gibbs sighed, adding a third finger.

"Jethro. Please." Tony whimpered again, eagerly pushing back on the fingers. He groaned when Gibbs' fingers instantly left him.

Generously rubbing lube over his cock, Gibbs pressed the head against Tony, then lunged in embedding his cock all the way into Tony.

"Oh fuck." Tony gasped, clutching at the cushion in front of him.

"You wanted my cock." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear plunging in and out of Tony at a frantic pace.

"Yes." Tony let go of the cushion and reached back clutching at Gibbs' neck. "Fuck me."

"All those times you slept here on the couch." Gibbs panted. "This is what I wanted to happen."

"God, I wish you would have fucked me then." Tony grunted as his body was thrust forward with the force of Gibbs attack.

"So do I." Enveloping Tony's cock, Gibbs stroked hard and fast.

"Jethro." Tony hissed, the feel of Gibbs' calloused hand on his cock intensifying the pleasure.

Gibbs pressed his mouth against Tony's jugular. He could feel the strong rapid pulse that surged through Tony's aroused body. He inhaled deeply taking in the strong scent of almond soap and the hint of Tony's natural musk. All of it creating an intoxicating combination that drove Gibbs mad with desire. Long before this, he knew Tony's scent, knew when Tony was close, but never thought he'd smell it so close or taste it against his lips. And now after just a few days, he never wanted to be without it again.

"Tony." Gibbs growled against the pulse feeling the need rising.

Releasing some unearthly cry, Tony came, his body trembling against Gibbs.

Letting Tony's cock fall from his hand, Gibbs arm tightened around Tony, crushing their bodies together. His teeth sank into Tony's neck as he came, screaming into the flesh.

* * *

"That's it." Tony grunted, thrusting up into Gibbs' mouth. "I'm gonna come. Oh fuck!"

Gibbs swallowed hard, drinking down Tony's release, staying wrapped around Tony's cock until it went flaccid. Crawling up Tony's body, Gibbs dropped down on the bed next to Tony.

"We can't go on like this." Tony panted.

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"This." Tony chuckled. "I don't think I've ever come so many times in one day."

"Can't keep up?"

Tony shook his head. "Fine, I give! I need a break, food, sleep, please."

Gibbs laughed. "Okay." He rolled over on his side and gave Tony a quick kiss. "I'll order some food you sleep."

"Thank you." Tony sighed touching Gibbs' cheek."

* * *

Leaning back on the couch, Tony sighed contently.

"Happy?"

"Yes." Tony smiled. "Although, I could use a little more sleep."

"Sleep next, I promise." Gibbs smirked.

Pushing Gibbs down on the couch, Tony grinned down at him. "Are you always going to be like this?"

"Like what?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him down against his chest.

"Insatiable, looking at me like you want to devour me."

"Yes." Gibbs smiled, his hands caressing up Tony's back. "Are you always going to be so eager and willing?"

"Absolutely." Tony grinned. "You gonna let me tie you up again, well one hand?"

"Maybe." Gibbs winked. "This weekend?"

"I have to wait till the weekend to tie you up?"

"No, this weekend." Gibbs paused. "I want you to start moving in, sooner if you want."

Tony pulled back, staring down at Gibbs. "Afraid I'm gonna back out?"

"No, I want you here."

Tony snickered. "I am here."

"I want you and your things here, with me." Gibbs sighed.

A questioning look fell over Tony's face.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm happy and I'm doing everything to continue that."

Tony smiled. When Leroy Jethro Gibbs set his mind to do something, it got done. "Okay, then tomorrow night I'll bring clothes over and some things I need...and I'll stay. Then-" Tony kissed Gibbs gently. "This weekend, we start moving."

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

"I love you and you make me happier than I ever thought possible." Tony's voice quivered.

"Then why do you sound so scared?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess I just didn't expect all this to happen over a four day weekend."

"So it's the time frame that scares you?"

"Maybe."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "If I could go back years to when I first fell in love with you and tell you, I would, but I can't."

Tony nodded.

"All I can do is love you now and not waste any more time." Gibbs paused. "So if it feels like I'm moving fast...it's because I remember now, how amazing happiness is and how short life can be. And I don't want to be without that again."

Warm lips crashed down on Gibbs', a kiss full of passion and love, expressing everything that Tony couldn't seem to say with words. Gradually, Tony's lips drifted away from Gibbs, holding on as long as possible.

"We start moving stuff tomorrow." Tony sighed.

Laughing, Gibbs rolled them onto their sides. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

A MONTH LATER

Slowly, he turned the hand drill creating a small hole in the wood. He smiled to himself when he smelled the familiar almond scent, then heard the creak of the stairs. Continuing his task, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony picked up the sander and silently started to sand the small section that still needed to be finished. They worked in silence for awhile, finally he put down the drill and made his way to the tool bench.

Tony grinned when he felt the arms circle his waist and the soft lips press a kiss to his neck.

"You in those jeans, your t-shirt covered in sawdust." Gibbs growled. "So sexy."

"You say that all the time." Tony laughed.

"It's sexy every time." Gibbs sighed.

"Just a month and already you turned me into a get dirty, sawdust kinda guy." Tony chuckled remembering Gibbs words from the observatory that night at the funeral.

"Imagine what you'll be like in a couple years." Gibbs whispered, his hands brushing across Tony's stomach.

"Jethro we have friends coming over." Tony knew the touch, knew where Gibbs wanted to take it.

"We have at least an hour." Gibbs said before attacking Tony's neck.

"You know someone is going to show up early." Tony sighed, his eyes closing, his head involuntarily tipping sideways to give Gibbs more access to his neck.

Gibbs' fingers popped the button on Tony's jeans. "Then I guess I'll make this quick and just suck you off."

"Damn it." Tony groaned. Why did the man's voice have to be so damn sexy? His cock was instantly hard as the zipper on his pants slid down. A second later he was spun around and pushed against the hull of the boat.

Gibbs dropped to his knees, his hands tugging Tony's jeans down just enough to let Tony's hard cock burst free. Gibbs smirked as he grabbed the base of Tony's cock and licked across the head.

Tony's body instantly relaxed, his head leaning back against the boat as he moaned with need. This was going to be quick and intense. Over the last month Tony had learned the cues to the different ways Gibbs made love. Slow and tender, fast and furious, hard and animalistic, or soft and calm. Didn't matter, Gibbs drove him crazy with desire every time they made love.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Tony's cock, Gibbs sucked and licked, then unceremoniously slid down the length of Tony's cock.

"Jethro!" Tony gasped as Gibbs worked over his cock at a furious pace. His hand dropped to Gibbs' shoulder for support, his eyes closed, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to close his eyes, if he watched, he'd come within seconds. Gibbs on his knees, his cock in his mouth always pushed Tony over the edge.

Gibbs knew the reason Tony closed his eyes, had realized it early on, but there were so many other ways to push Tony over the edge, and Gibbs had been learning them all. Reaching the head of Tony's cock, he slid down slowly letting his teeth gently graze over the underside of Tony's cock.

"Fuck yes!" Clutching at Gibbs shoulder, Tony growled. Damn Gibbs for knowing just what to do to make him want to come! He couldn't last if Gibbs kept this up.

A lick across the head of Tony's cock, then another graze of teeth, and when he reached the base Gibbs sucked hard.

"Damn it Jethro!" Tony hissed. "God, you're gonna make me come already!"

Tony wasn't lying. Gibbs tasted Tony's release before he heard his lover cry out and felt fingertips claw into his shoulder.

Panting for breath, Tony groaned as his cock slipped from Gibbs' lips and he let go of Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs' body leaned against Tony's, his arm snaking around Tony's waist, his lips pressing a kiss to Tony's neck. "That should hold me over, until everyone leaves."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "I really thought your sexual appetite would let up... wrong."

"Very wrong." Gibbs snickered as he pulled up Tony's jeans, tucking Tony's cock inside. "Go shower and get ready, I'll be up in a little bit."

Grabbing Gibbs face, Tony kissed the older man showing him the passion that still burned in his body. Pulling back, Tony sighed. "Oh, you better be ready when everyone leaves."

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "I will be."

A quick kiss and Tony did up his jeans, then pushed Gibbs away. "Okay, I'm going."

They both heard the knock on the wall just outside the basement door.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

Fornell poked his head in.

"Tobias." Tony smiled.

"Tony." Fornell smiled back, slowly descending the stairs.

"Knocking, really?" Tony snickered.

"Hey." Fornell balked throwing his hands up as he reached the last step. "I learned my lesson the last time."

Gibbs smirked.

"Don't smirk." Fornell glared at Gibbs. "That image is still ingrained in my brain and believe me I've tried everything to get rid of it!"

"I'm sure you've seen worse." Tony grinned.

Fornell's face fell. "Worse than my best friend naked, plowing his boy toy on the tool bench? What the hell is worse than that?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Your best friends boy toy, plowing him across-"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs yelled, smacking Tony's ass. "Go!"

Fornell's eyes went wide as he looked at Gibbs.

"Fine." Tony shrugged, heading up the stairs.

Watching and waiting until Tony disappeared out the door, Fornell then turned to Gibbs.

"Tobias, don't even start!"

"What?" Fornell smirked. "I didn't say anything!"

Gibbs shot him a glare. "You're early."

"Thank God I had to stop for gas or I'd have walked in on you sucking his cock."

"HEY!" Gibbs snapped. "What the hell is with you two today?"

"Come on, Tony's got that after blowjob glazed over look." Fornell chortled. "And you have that smug, I know how to satisfy my man look."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just lock the damn door?"

"I do." Gibbs grinned. "But when the moment strikes, I'm not going to stop and go lock the door."

"Just keep the damn door locked all the time!" Fornell shook his head. "Seriously, how hard is that to comprehend?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm just glad you two finally got a damn clue!" Fornell smiled.

"Who knew all it would take were four days and a funeral." Gibbs grinned.


End file.
